Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor
by NexusMHX
Summary: Two prophecies, one of light and dark that can change the world. The Aevium Region is one of the most difficult regions in the Pokemon World. Many have tried to take on the League challenge with very few actually succeeding. Matthew, a lingering remnant from an attack from the nefarious Team Xen travels through the region to save his mother. (Fanfiction based off the game in title)
1. Pilot

**Disclaimer. I do not own either the Pokemon series or anything correlated with Pokemon Rejuvenation. They are all owned by their respective owners.**

* * *

A young boy slowly regained consciousness after what seemed like forever in a dirty pier. Dark greyish water splashed the harbor rather violently. The boy looked no more than fifteen years old. His whole body felt groggy, all of his clothes were dripping wet, and he barely had the strength to lift his arms, let alone standing up. His lungs were burning as he coughs trying to catch his breath. He opened his eyes to see that everything was fuzzy around him. He had no real idea or awareness of his surroundings. It took a minute for everything to come back to him. The first thing that he sees in front of him is a Talonflame, monitoring him as a mother would do with their chicks.

"Talonflame, did you find anything?" A woman with long red hair and red dress was slowly driving a yacht. She parked her vehicle inside the warehouse and rushes outside to check up on the boy. "Oh, dear."

She kneels down, realizing that in fact the boy's eyes are indeed open and is moving even the slightest signaling that he was alive. This was a massive relief to the lady. The boy takes his time to recover slowly. He slowly rises to his feet, though they were quite shaky. He looks at his hands, slowly clenching it as a way to readjust himself.

"Are you okay? You were on that ship, weren't you?" The lady asks with concern. The boy slowly nods. "This maybe be a lot to ask… But would you mind if you could tell me what happened?"

The boy tries to move his mouth but an aching feeling came from his neck and his mouth felt almost completely dry. The lady notices as she hands the boy a water bottle. He gratefully takes it and drinks multiple gulps before wiping his mouth.

"I'll try and explain everything…"

* * *

A young girl no older than seven woke up in her room. She had blond and wore a black and white outfit. She lets out a massive yawn. "Morning already? Time to get up."

The girl jumps out of bed and heads downstairs to a massive mansion, filled with bookcases, plants, and paintings. She runs into the living room that connected to a kitchen as she jumps in joy and full of energy.

"Mommy, I'm up! I'm up!" The girl's calls alerted a long hair woman who was currently working in the kitchen. She peeks around the corner with a lovely smile to see her daughter.

"Ah, good morning Maria! Did you sleep well?" The girl nods. "I'm preparing breakfast right now. Do you mind fetching your father? He's working in his study. Don't take too long. I don't want his food to get cold."

"You can count on me, Mommy!" The little girl named Maria gave a brave stance like she was given an important mission in life. She walks off with Maria's mother smiling even more at her daughter's purity.

Maria enters into her father's office where her father was working on a desk completely unorganized with papers and books all over the place. Maria's father looks over with a smile. "Ah, Marian-... Maria. How are you doing?"

Maria was confused at the name from the beginning but it's been something that she's used to at this point. So she just shrugs it off. "Mom said breakfast is ready so get your butt out of this room and have good food!"

Maria's father simply chuckles as he's getting scolded by his daughter. "I do love your mother's cooking. All right, I'll be out in a few moments. Go tell your mother that, y' hear?"

"Hear!" Maria storms out of the room and rushes over to the kitchen as fast as she possibly could. "Dad said that he'll be right out!"

"Did he now? Well, there's no use in rushing him, I guess." Maria's mother lets out a soft sigh before looking at Maria. "Go upstairs and freshen up. I'll have your breakfast ready by then."

"Okay, and then we get to play outside afterward, right?"

"Of course! Now go on, Maria. I'll be waiting for you down here."

"I'm going right now!" Maria heads into her room to change when suddenly a hazy feeling comes over her. She had no idea what it was. She turns around in utter confusion. "What was that…?"

Glass crashing could be heard from the downstairs that scared Maria back a bit. She turns around towards the sound before slowly making her way down the stairs. "Mom? … Mommy?"

Maria reaches down the stairs and into the living room. She calls out for her mom again to no avail before finally reaching a figure in a black suit of armor with red horns and cape. "Who… are you?"

The figure doesn't respond to Maria, only as if they are in their own state of mind. "How many times?"

"Wh-what…?" Maria felt uneasy from the figure already but this felt terrifying to her.

"How many times are you going to make this little girl suffer?" The figure looks over at Maria, clenching their fist tightly in slight frustration. "How many times are you willing to put her through this chaos?!"

"I.. I'm… I don't know what you're talking about…" Maria takes a step back as the figure finally looks straight at Maria. Their face was covered with a mask.

"I'm not talking to you." The figure's words held a harsh tone, even though she was talking to a child.

Maria didn't seem aware as she had a somewhat sense of relief. "Oh… Well, do… you know where my parents are?"

The figure was silent, almost pondering the thought before finally responding. "They're downstairs."

"Oh…! Okay, well… I'm going to go to them now." Maria starts to run to the downstairs when the figure calls out to her.

"Maria…"

Maria slowly turns around. "Yes…?"

"No matter what happens. Don't you dare lose hope. Don't lose who you are and don't you dare forget what's about to happen. You understand? "

"Y-Yes, I understand!" Maria said almost completely on instinct from fear.

"Good. Go to them now. They're waiting."

"O-Okay." Maria rushes over to the room and heads downstairs as fast as she possibly could. She heads into one of the downstairs rooms where she saw a scene that no child should ever see. She sees her mother, covered in blood laying on an altar. Her father was also there yet he gave the corpse, a blank stare.

Maria immediately rushes over to the altar, with tears in her eyes. Though her father blocked Maria from coming closer. "Mommy! What are you doing to mommy?! Mommy wake up! Mommy wake up! Daddy get out of the way! Get out! Why won't you say anything to me?! Why?!"

Maria's frantic words came into deaf ears. Suddenly a voice comes from nowhere. "Marianette, your father wishes to see you now."

"What… are you talking about?" Maria turns around to try and find the source of the voice.

"Marianette, your father wishes to see you now." The voice repeated as a tingling sensation came throughout Maria's body.

"What are you doing?!" Maria's voice was in complete shock and fear of the multiples of events that are taking place.

A blinding light knocks out Maria. Eventually, after what seemed like forever, Maria heard someone calling her. "Marianette! Marianette!"

Maria jolts awake from looking at a mirror. She looks around to see a dungeonesque room. There were two dolls near her, a Zorua and a Pangoro. Prominent figures in a child's storybook that is quite popular. Maria then turns around to see a woman in a maid outfit walking closer to her.

"Now, for the fifth time, Marianette. Your father is waiting for you in the East Wing. You're making him wait longer than he has time for. So get to it." The maid says rather harshly to Maria… or otherwise known as Marianette.

"Wh-What? What am I doing here again?" Marianette looked confused. Her head was thumping in pain from everything.

"Marianette, I won't say it again. Just hurry along then." The maid was getting rather irritated of Marianette's backtalk.

"My name isn't Marianette… It's Maria!" Marianette tried to stand her ground but the maid just simply walks off. The everlasting eerie feeling crawled through Marianette as she walked through the long dungeon halls. There were maids everywhere, as she made her way to the East Wing.

There was a maid sitting on the altar almost exactly the same as the one where Marianette saw her mother's corpse on. It looked as if a ritual was taking place as maids surrounded the altar and a man in a black and grey suit stood behind the altar.

Marianette saw the man before gritting her teeth. "Where's my mommy?!"

The man simply looks over at Marianette with a blank stare. "Mommy is sleeping with our lord now, Marianette."

"Stop calling me Marianette! It's Maria!" Marianette shouts in frustration.

"What is with this disrespect? Your name is no longer Maria. Now, as I was initially planning to do-"

The maid on the altar cuts him off. She puts both her hands together and brings it close to her heart. She closes her eyes as tears fall down on her cheeks. "No need for explanation, sir. Demonstration may be the key to this girl's mind."

The man grunts before simply nodding. "Very well! Arceus! Capremdum Garuganisu oru'ma'! A'd seberus L'orufogeo!"

The world shook violently. The maid puts her arms in the air as she disappears into thin air, leaving Marianette speechless.

"She's gone now, Marianette. She is with the lord now. She won't need to suffer the calamity that soon befalls this earth." The man says before raising his hand towards her. "Marianette, it's your turn now."

Marianette takes a step back. "No, you can't make me do it…"

"Maids, bring Marianette to the altar." The man commanded as two maids easily complied. Marianette tries to squirm to no avail. The maids had grips that felt like steel.

"Let go of me!" The maids chained Marianette to the altar where she squirmed around even more before finally look at the man. "You said the same to my mommy! She's gone because of you!"

The man raises his hand to command Marianette to be quiet. "Enough, Marianette. Go with dignity."

"I don't want this! Just let me go!" Tears started to fall from Marianette's eyes. She was trembling at the man who started the ritual as he has done before so many times. "I hate you! I hate you! Someone, please don't let him do this to me! Someone, please help me! Anyone! Mommy!"

Marianette's voice almost became quiet instantly. "...Please…"

* * *

The boy opens his eyes as he shoots up from his bed covered in sweat. He takes deep breaths before drinking an entire cup of water. His head was in agony. The boy knew that this wasn't the first time he has had this nightmare. But whenever his mind came to try and think about it, his head felt in extreme agony.

There was a knock at the door. The boy looks up to see a young woman with a white dress, hat, and pink hair. "Matthew? Are you awake?"

"Y-Yeah." The boy named Matthew says rather quickly. He was still in the process of recovering from the dream. "I'm awake Mom.

"Are you alright? You looked quite stressed. Is something wrong?" She asked sitting at the foot of the bed. She had a look of concern. "Is it because we're moving? I know it's been stressful but-"

"No no. It's not about moving…" Matthew takes a deep breath before looking at his mom. "It's just that. I've been having these weird dreams lately. Like, I've been having them constantly but whenever I try to think or remember it, my brain just starts to throb."

Matthew's mom takes a moment to think about it as a Sylveon enters the room with a few items in a pouch around her neck. She jumps onto the bed and hands Matthew's mom a few things which also included her trainer card. Matthew's mom on the card read Nancy.

"Thank you Sylveon." Nancy takes the pouch from Sylveon from her before pocketing it before forwarding her attention to Matthew. "I don't know how to help. Though I can tell you something. If it's something that has been troubling you for a long time then perhaps it's something important. Perhaps some sort of sign."

"Yeah. In any case. I shouldn't let it bother me." Matthew takes the blanket off before standing up. "For now, let's go have breakfast. I'm starving."

"More like lunch. It's 1 pm sweetie." Nancy shows on her phone. Matthew chuckles as he scratches the back of his head. "In any case. I'll be in my room waiting for you. Don't be too long."

"Alright, Mom!" Nancy returns Sylveon back into her Pokeball before walking out of the room. Matthew gets ready, freshening up. He changes out of his pajamas and into brown pants, a grey shirt under a small black jacket and grey shoes. Matthew then looked at the nightstand to see silver headphones sitting by itself. He walks over to it and picks it up with one hand and simply stares at it. He takes a sigh before wrapping headphones around his neck. He looks over at a small device. He puts it in his pocket before putting on his black and green bag and exits his room before knocking on the door next to his.

Nancy exits the room as the two of them walk upstairs and enters a cafe. There the sweet serenade of music was playing. A young woman with dark green hair was playing on a piano while a Jigglypuff was dancing on said piano.

The cruise was on a five-day trip from the Sinnoh Region to a new land that Matthew has never heard of before, the Aevium Region. The boat was to arrive on that day, in the late afternoon. He had no idea what Pokemon lived in that region, or what to expect. But he couldn't help but keep his excitement. He was finally allowed to have a Pokemon on his own.

Normally, people can have a Pokemon whenever they wanted, with the typical age being 10. However, Matthew had to wait until he was 16 years old before he finally could get a Pokemon. The idea lingered on his mind as he was supposed to start the registration process in the afternoon for trainer cards in the Aevium League.

After a quick meal, the two made their way back downstairs where a small line was forming full of kids to young adults, trying to get a trainer card.

"Jeez. If I knew that the line was going to be this long, I should've woke up earlier." Matthew chuckles while scratching the back of his head.

"Well. We can't change it now. Just live and learn." Nancy says as her usual words of wisdom. "I have something to do so I'm going to leave you for a bit. Why don't you wait in line and try to make some friends? Who knows. They might be your long term rivals."

"Yeah… Sure." Matthew almost lost all of his enthusiasm from that last statement as Nancy walked back upstairs. He walks into the line, seeing all the trainers standing before him. It looked like they all were already friends with each other so Matthew didn't even bother. He takes out the small device in his hands and plugs it to his headphones before turning it on.

It's a device where you could run simulations for Pokemon battling. The device itself looked a little worn but Matthew didn't mind. He just went through the challenge courses where he's given scenarios that make him have the disadvantages. Type matchups, field effects, weather. They all were against him, but it's something that he's done many times before.

It served as a distraction for Matthew. The simulator also had a protagonist who attracted Matthew so much. He was a performer, who would supposedly bring smiles to everyone's faces with his Pokemon battles and charisma. After a few minutes, Matthew notices a kid no older than twelve was looking over at him play. The boy stared at the device that was in Matthew's hand.

Matthew simply smiles as he unplugs the device from his headphones and hands it to the boy. 'I don't really need it anymore… I'm going to be a real Pokemon Trainer soon enough.'

The boy was extremely entranced into the game with his parents who were watching thanking Matthew for his kindness to their son. He chuckles as he scratches his head before realizing that a monitor was open and immediately runs over for it. He was too caught that he already noticed that majority of the people have already gone. He starts up the monitor before inputting a few details as it lights up. It starts a video call where Matthew could see a lady in there.

"Scuse me? Can you hear me through that thing?" The camera focuses on the lady until she's fully visible. Matthew could see a dark-skinned woman wearing a black and white shirt with black hair that had red tips. "Ah… that's better! Hello, it's nice to meet you! My name is Amanda. I'm what you could call a scout. It's my job to guide newcomers like you into the world of Pokemon. Before we begin, do you have anything that you need clear up?"

Matthew looks around the monitor not sure if he could talk before seeing a microphone as he leans towards it. "No. There's nothing."

"Fantastic! Now we should talk about the expectations and requirements of the league." Amanda says which came off as off to Matthew. "There are 18 Gym Leaders for you to defeat. Alongside the Elite Eight. You heard that right, eight!"

"Wait… That's double the number of Elite members and even more than double the Gym Leader amount!" Amanda simply chuckles at the outburst.

"We get that reaction a lot. People who take on the Aevium League usually aren't prepared." Amanda looks through a list before nodding her head. "Speaking of which. Pokemon in Aevium act a little differently from other regions. They won't obey you if they don't deem you worthy."

"And how do I prove my worth?" Matthew asks.

"Just simply get gym badges. You don't have to worry too much about it. A study has shown that all Pokemon follow a strict guideline. It'll be written on your Trainer Card." Matthew looked relieved by it as Amanda realizes. "Ah. About that. Why don't we set that up right now? Before we go through anything, I don't want to offend you. But what do you identify as?"

"As a gender. The typical boy." Matthew states blatantly.

"Ok then." Amanda fumbles through a few pictures as her eyes shift through all of them. "Um. Do you mind if you can help me? There were so many registrations that I can't find you. Do you see yourself in this stack?"

Amanda shows a handful of pictures as Matthew looked through the pictures. It took a bit before finally finding one. "Ah. There. The one with the headphones."

"Headphones… Ah. Got it. You're wearing them now too. Should've caught on. Not a bad photo of you. Ah. Your name on the back. Matthew. Alrighty then. I'll input everything into the computer."

"Thank you for all of your help!" Matthew says with a smile.

"No problem. I'll see you once you get to East Gearen City then! I'll be waiting for you at the East Gearen Laboratory. Don't forget! It should be straight after immigration. Safe travels!" The call ends as the monitor turns off with the machine shouting.

"REGISTRATION COMPLETE."

"Are you done with your registration? Please come here so that I can print out your Trainer Card." Matthew looks at the machine before seeing a lady at the counter looking over. He walks over to the counter as the lady goes through a few details. "Here you are, Matthew. Your Trainer Card is ready! However, it's not verified yet. You do that once we land."

"Alright. Thanks." Matthew looks at the trainer card and raises it up. A surge of excitement goes through him yet something lingered in him. He could hardly keep it as he inserts the card into his wallet before pocketing it. Seeing that he had nothing to do, he left the registration office. He looks over to see Nancy wandering around aimlessly waiting for Matthew to leave the registration office.

"Hm, I wonder if Matthew is finished with their registration yet?" Nancy looks over to see her son walking over. "Ah, there you are, Matthew! Did everything go smoothly?"

"It went as smooth as butter!" Matthew gives his mom a thumbs up which pleases her.

"Well since we're done. How about we hang out a bit before the buffet? It started earlier than we thought. I'm glad that we ate pretty light." Nancy says with a soft expression as the two walk up the stairs to see two doors. "You see these doors? When the ship is close to docking at Gearen City, a fest will be held behind them. Though we still have quite some time before we get to that point. What to do… Ah! Why don't you go visit my friend Augustus? I was chatting with him for a little bit while you were in line for registration. He's the Captain of this ship. Though he was quite busy until today. Back then he was a powerful trainer but he's retired now. He could give you some tips about Aevium."

"Yeah…" Matthew's excitement suddenly seems to have been drained. He didn't know how to express it.

Nancy grabs Matthew's arms as she looks up to him as a mean to motivate him. "... I know it's been hard. But we shouldn't get depressed. Here we get to have a fresh start. I want you to have fun, okay? Explore and meet new people!"

"Y-Yeah. Alright. I'll cheer up. Don't worry about it, Mom." Matthew shakes his head to force a smile. Nancy smiles as she lets go of Matthew's hand.

"Now. I have to go do a few things. So why don't you go meet Augustus by yourself? His quarters should be on the very top floor. I won't be too long. I'll see you soon, okay?" Matthew nods as Nancy waves before walking down the steps.

Matthew slowly walks up the stairs to the second floor as he hears slow piano music once again. He walks over to see the lady playing on a different piano than before. He sits down and closes his eyes and just simply listens to the music. The uneasiness that he felt from before slowly disappeared before standing up. He says a quick thank you to the piano lady who smiles that he enjoyed the music.

Matthew makes his way to the top where he sees two doors before knocking on one of them. A voice came from the other side, asking for him to come in.

"Ah, you must be Matthew, correct?" Augustus says looking over at Matthew. He looked old yet tough with his white beard and sailor outfit. "My name is Augustus. Augustus Briney. I am the captain of the S.S. Oceana. Please take a seat."

"Thank you." Matthew sits on a chair across from Augustus's desk as he sees Augustus pouring tea for himself and Matthew.

"How are you enjoying your voyage to the Aevium Region? Not boring I hope?" Augustus jokes.

"No. Not at all. It's rather been a pleasant experience, to say the least. No mishaps whatsoever." Matthew takes a sip of the tea. It tasted slightly bitter but nothing that couldn't be handled.

"Well, I'm glad that you're enjoying your trip. There's a lot to do in Aevium, so I don't think you'll ever get bored." Augustus says with a hearty laugh. "I also heard from your mother that you've registered as an official Pokemon Trainer? Quite older than most kids these days."

"Yeah. I kinda wanted to be a kid with a Pokemon but Mom said that I should mature before I should really take care of one. And she was right. I think it was the right call."

"She was always a smart one… But. Do you know what it means to be a Pokemon trainer?" Matthew was confused at what Augustus meant but he let him continue. Unlike before, Augustus now has a more serious expression on his face. "Because of the size of Aevium, there are more than your ordinary amount of Gym Leaders and Elite members. Though that comes with a much more strategic way of thinking. You have to think properly. So you being older was definitely a good choice. Young ones don't typically last that well here."

Augustus returns to his more pleasant side as he stands up and makes his way over to Matthew.

"Now, that was such a long and boring lesson, wasn't it?" Matthew stands up and shakes his head. Augustus chuckles as he pats Matthew's back. "You're an admirable young lad. Full of respect for others. How about we head on downstairs and start this banquet? I'm sure all the guests on the ship are just dying of anticipation to see what we have in store."

"Alright. It was a pleasure to meet you." Matthew shakes Augustus's hand. Augustus is the first to exit as Matthew follows after him.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

A young woman with black hair, white shirt and suspenders were looking outside her window with her shiny Gothitelle. There's a knock at the door.

"Crescent…? It's me…" A voice comes from the entrance as Cresent recognizes it instantly.

"Come in." The door opens up revealing Nancy entering the room with a look of affirmation on her face.

* * *

**Wassup! This is NexusMHX here with a chapter of Pokemon Rejuvenation: *insert a good name that I will come up with eventually. Let me say something. I played Pokemon Rejuvenation for a gosh darn long time. Ever since playing this game on like Version 8, I fell in love with the game. Pokemon Rejuvenation has done something that the original Pokemon games have never done for me. There haven't been a lot of situations if any that I got bored. I was completely entranced in the whole story.**

**And no. Just cause I like Rejuvenation and Reborn doesn't mean I'm edgy. Pokemon Rejuvenation ain't edgy. Though Reborn is a different subject lol. However, I wanted to give my own spark when it comes to everything. Plus Pokemon Rejuvenation needs more attention and love.**

**So unlike my other fanfictions, this is something that I'm doing purely for the love for this game. I just hope that you all will enjoy this ride. Plus I kinda wanted Matthew to be based on a certain character otherwise known as Yuya Sakaki. Except less of an idiot.**

**Plus, I hope that you guys will give me tips and such. I want to improve as a writer and I know that I'm nowhere near where I should be so I want to improve my writing even more for my own benefit and for those that are going to read it.**

**One final thing. I already have a pairing for this fanfiction. Matthew x Aelita let's go. Nim would also be a good candidate but who knows what's happening in the story with her. Erin is a good choice as well, especially with all the development and backstory that came in Version 11, though it would feel rushed. And finally Melia. Well. Melia x Venam is OTP.**

**I hoped that you all enjoyed this episode of Pokemon Rejuvenation: *still coming up with good name lawl*. If you did enjoy, please leave a follow/favorite/comment for more content. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	2. Shipwrecked

"So, you do understand the position you're in, correct?" Crescent states, not looking away from the window. Nancy had a rather tense look on her face before nodding.

"Yes, I believe so but if I'm honest… I'm not sure if I'm ready. I know what you said about me before, but I genuinely feel fear."

Crescent simply nods before turning around with her arms behind her back, giving Nancy a small glare. "Stop talking nonsense. I don't want to hear about your faux emotions. All I'm interested in hearing is you telling me that you're ready to take this role."

Nancy grunts, holding her hands together tightly. Crescent simply gives a look, constantly calculating and plotting for her next strikes. She readjusts herself before continuing to speak.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault, really. I just didn't make your position clear enough from the beginning. Either you're ready to fulfill your duty, or you're no longer any use to me. You don't get the option to tell me if you're ready or not." Crescent states with her harsh and cold words.

Nancy nods slowly before looking at Crescent. "Yes, Crescent, I understand. I think all I need is a little bit of time."

Crescent lets out a sigh before folding her arms together. "Time is all you have left. All I want to see is Matthew smile. That's all. Once we dock in East Gearen City, you're to go to West Gearen City and live normal lives. If I get even a small inkling of betrayal from you, I won't hesitate to-"

"You don't have to worry about that." Nancy interrupts rather suddenly. "I have no plans to do such a thing…"

"Good. Glad to hear that. Now that we're clear on what to do, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Crescent says before shooing Nancy out. "The banquet is going to start soon and I need to get ready."

"I'll be on my way then." Nancy leaves the room quickly. Crescent looks back outside the window with a glare.

"Mmh…"

Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 1: Shipwrecked

"I could listen to this all day… I'll tell you that." Matthew says with a sigh of relief. After his meeting with Augustus, he went back downstairs to listen to the piano lady happily playing with her Jigglypuff. The dinner was delayed slightly as Augustus was supposedly preparing a speech and the equipment wasn't working properly.

"Well. I'm glad that some people like you, just sit back and enjoy music. It makes me happy that you're enjoying it. Especially since you're so young." The piano lady responds, still playing her music without a single failure. She finished her piece before closing the piano. "Though this will be my last song here for the night. I'm playing in the ballroom."

"Ah right. The feast. I should get on that." Matthew stands up from the seat. "Thank you for playing. I really enjoyed it."

"And thanks for listening. Seeya." The Jigglypuff falls to the ground as the two make their way to the ballroom. Matthew takes one last look at the piano before making his way downstairs. Matthew walks to the double doors and reaches out only for a voice behind him to stop his hand.

"So eager to eat that you're willing to leave your poor mother behind?" Matthew turns around to see Nancy come up the stairs.

"S-Sorry." Matthew slightly chuckles rubbing the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, I'm only teasing you! Let's get seated, shall we?" The two enter the doors to see a dimly lit room. There were multiple tables, each with a cloth over it and candles being the only relative light. "Our table is just ahead. The banquet won't start for a few more moments. Let's hurry to our chairs, alright?"

The two make their way to their table. Across the hall, the next table over. Crescent sat rather elegantly with her Gothitelle next to her at all times. Nancy passes a quick look with Matthew noticing as Augustus makes his way down the stairs slowly, with a mic in his hands. He taps on the mic to grab everyone's attention.

"Greetings everyone! It is my pleasure to host this lovely banquet on this magnificent day! This marks the end of our long journey together. I hope that this trip will stay with you in your memory forever. And perhaps one day we shall see each other again! And with that all said and done, I'd like the banquet to commence!"

The crowd cheers in excitement for the food, and towards Augustus for his job taking everyone to the Aevium Region. The cheering stops as a booming voice echos throughout the whole room.

"Sorry, but I'm going to have to postpone this little party." Everyone looks over to see three figures, each wearing an outfit with black and red outlines all over this.

"Who are you three? What is the meaning of this?" Augustus demanded with a booming voice. He readies to take out a Pokeball from his back pocket.

"We're going to need all of you to stay put and listen very carefully. We have explosives on board this ship." One of the figures takes out a small remote that sparked a massive reaction of fear in everyone who saw the remote. "Any act of rebellion will result in a calamity none of you can afford. So let's just get through this nice and easy, okay?"

"Y-You're hijacking the ship?" Augustus questions.

"Hijacking? No, no, that's too barbaric. We're here to pick up someone." The three figures look over at the table with Matthew and Nancy sitting by themselves.

Almost instinctively, Nancy looks over at Crescent before shouting. "G-Get Matthew out of here now!"

"Don't make any funny movements! No one's leaving this room, you hear?" One of the figures try to run over to the table. Crescent simply grunts as Gothitelle readies energy.

"I said don't move!"

"Get them out of here right this instant!" Nancy shouts.

"Gothitelle. You know what to do." Gothitelle shouts as it teleports Matthew away from the room. The figure who held the beeper in shock suddenly turned into anger.

"You're all going to regret this!" They press the button with a massive explosion under the ship.

* * *

Matthew opens his eyes, letting out heavy deep breaths. His mind was still processing all that happened from the scene not too long ago. The whole room that he was in was dark. He could hardly see anything. A constant level of fear went right through him. Suddenly a small bit of light peaked from the floor, to reveal that Matthew was in the Captain's quarters.

Before Matthew could really react, two red tentacles sprout up from the ground, reaching for anything and anyone that they could grab. The boy's first reaction was to run as fast as possible. The whole boat shook as Matthew made his way down the stairs, avoiding all the tentacles that came from multiple holes in the ship.

Eventually, Matthew's path led into a roadblock and he turns before moving away to see the piano lady who had just fought off tentacles that tried to capture her. "Hey, aren't you that kid that disappeared out of thin air?"

"What's happening? What the hell is going on?!" Matthew shouts with uneasiness.

"I have no idea! That's not important. What's important is getting off this ship. Right after you disappeared, some guy detonated an explosive on the hull of the S.S. Oceana." The piano lady said freaking out. "Water is gushing in. If we don't find a way out soon… These weird tentacle things will get us."

"Wait… A bomb? What about my mom? Have you seen her?" Matthew asks.

"Not since the explosion. Go downstairs into the main hall and see if you can find anything." Matthew nods slowly before running down the stairs while the piano lady stays back and looks at the tentacles. Matthew made his way down the stairs into the banquet hall where he sees Augustus looking rather exhausted. The veteran looks up at Matthew with a small sense of relief on his face.

"Matthew! I'm glad to see that you're doing okay. It seems like… this perfect day has taken quite the turn, hasn't it?" Augustus gave a look of frustration, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Who would do such a thing?"

"I… I don't know. Augustus. Have you seen my mom? I want to know that she's ok after the explosion!"

"Your mother?" Augustus shakes his head slowly. "I… I actually don't know where she is. When the bomb exploded, it knocked me out cold. When I came around, everyone in the room was gone."

"Damn it…" Matthew curses towards himself.

"Look. I know that you're worried about your mother. But. It won't be long until the S.S. Oceana rests at the bottom of the sea forever. There should be people trying to stop the water level from rising. Help them… Maybe they saw your mom."

"And what about you?" Matthew asks slowly.

Augustus gives a sigh before looking at the boat. "I'm going to go a little into my own grief…"

"Al… Alright. Be careful." Matthew runs out of the main hall and dashes his way downstairs. He sees a bunch of people doing their best to keep the water level from rising with their Pokemon.

"Damn it. There's nothing we can do… We're not strong enough to stop the water from coming in!" One of them yells in pain.

"Our Pokemon can't do it as well. We should just try to find some life rafts and escape." Another one states. Matthew was about to ask one of them if any of them have seen his mother before noticing to the right. He saw the little boy crying by himself, calling out for their parents.

"Hey, wait… do you see that dark figure in the water?" Matthew walks closer to the boy. "Yeah… It's very faint, but I think I see it as well!"

Two Pokemon, Deoxys appear and grabbed the two men at the entrance of the water. Another one of the Deoxys crash into the wall. It grabs the boy rather suddenly right in front of Matthew. The boy in fear looks at Matthew, reaching out with his hand. Matthew reached out with his hands. Both of their hands almost touched before the Deoxys rushes away.

Matthew dropped to the ground. His whole body was shaking in fear. Something dropped to his hand. It was the device that Matthew had given to the boy. He tried to run away. But his body wouldn't respond. He couldn't think straight. Suddenly a Deoxys slowly descends down right in front of him. It didn't say anything. It just simply looks down at the boy with a menacing glare. Matthew slowly looked up, he couldn't breathe, tears fell from his eyes in fear, he couldn't move.

'Somebody… help me. Please.' The Deoxys wrapped their tentacles around Matthew before being launched back by a dark pulse from an Umbreon.

"Oi kid! The hell are you doing? Get out of here!" A trainer exclaims shaking Matthew out of his dazed state. "I'll keep them down. Go to the cargo hold. It can protect us from these things!"

"I… I." Matthew slowly walked back before running away towards the stairs. He made his way downstairs, trying to avoid all the monsters surrounding him. The wall crashes open, a massive rush of water smacks Matthew, toppling him to the ground. He slowly pushed himself, making his way to the cargo hold where the wall was blown up into a hole.

He slowly crawls his way into the room where he sees Nancy and Sylveon trying to stop the water flow. Nancy grunts in irritation. "It's no use, the water can't be controlled. There's just way too much damage."

Sylveon notices Matthew entering the room as it calls out to her trainer. Matthew lets out deep breaths before slowly making his way to Nancy. "Mom…"

"Huh?" Nancy turns around with shock in her eyes. She quickly recovers before running over and hugged her son. "Matthew, is that really you?!"

"Mom… It hurts. Can't breathe." Matthew while needed the comfort from his mom, his body felt incredibly in pain from everything. Nancy lets go.

"I'm sorry… What are you doing here? I thought you were somewhere safe…" Nancy shakes her head slowly before holding Matthew's hand. "Well, all that matters is that we're together again, right?"

"Y-Yeah." Tears of relief went down Matthew's face. The boat shakes rather violently.

"This ship won't last very long, Matthew. We're going to have to abandon it." Nancy takes out a Pokeball for herself. "I have a Pokemon we can use to surf to shore, but as for the other people…"

"And what makes you think that you're safe from our onslaught?" A voice echoed from behind Nancy as she turns around. A marking, that formed the shape of an N appeared as a woman with long purple hair, sunglasses, and a black and red outfit, similar to a dress. She felt calculating, looking at the scene with a watchful eye. "We came here for one purpose, and one purpose only. And we're not leaving until we;ve fulfilled that purpose."

"Are you the one who's behind this attack?!" Nancy exclaims with Sylveon getting ready for battle.

"Perhaps that is a possibility, but that's not something I'm comfortable sharing." The woman with a hand on her hip, giving off a rather stylish look, even though she was obviously the bad guy. However, the woman still looked straight at Nancy behind her sunglasses. "The only thing that truly matters right now is your apprehension."

"M-My apprehension?" Nancy questions. Matthew was confused, not knowing anything of what the people were saying.

"That's correct. Did you perhaps think that our target was Matthew?" The woman shakes her head. "Maybe that's what they made you think, but that couldn't be farther from the truth."

"If all you wanted was me, then why go so far as to destroy the S.S. Oceana?!" Nancy readies into position with Sylveon. "You've endangered all of these innocent people who have no idea what's going on!"

"Witnesses can be such a bother. It's better if we just wipe them all out."

"And if someone happened to get out? They would spread awareness."

"Hmph. Assuming anyone got out- Which they won't. It would be too bad considering most people think we're quite passive anyway." The woman states looking at Nancy. "It's time people woke up from this dream of safety they have going on."

"Heh, it's going down like this, huh?" Nancy chuckles with a dry smile as she returns Sylveon back into her Pokeball. She turns around before reaching out with a few pokeballs towards Matthew. "Matthew, I want you to take all of my Pokemon. They can help you escape."

"W-What?! What about you?" Matthew exclaims.

"I'll be okay as long as I know you're safe and sound. That's all that matters to me." Nancy reaches out to hand her son her Pokeballs.

"Sorry, can't do it. That's not going to happen." The woman behind Nancy snaps her fingers. Three Deoxys appeared between Matthew and Nancy, knocking both of them back. "Don't think you're safe. I'm going to deal with you next, Matthew."

A loud crash could be heard from above everyone. Matthew takes a step back in fear. A voice came from above.

"Look out below!" A piano crashes from the roof as it crushes the Deoxys.

"Wh-What?! A piano?!" The woman exclaims.

* * *

The piano lady breathes heavily before taking a step back. "You better appreciate me, Matthew. Pushing a piano off the side wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. The sounds of a piano crashing on the floor? That song was dedicated to you. I don't even know if it was worth it in the long run. Can you escape here by yourself?"

Deoxys surround the piano lady rather slowly. The piano lady grunts in irritation while looking around. "Ah, but it doesn't matter anymore, does it? Try to escape kid. Cause it looks like my time here is up."

* * *

"Run! Matthew! Run!" Nancy yells out behind the piano. Matthew swiftly listens to his mom and he runs away from the cargo hold. Multiple Deoxys do their best to capture the boy. He would find ways to avoid all the figures as best as he possibly could. Matthew's lungs felt like they were on fire. His legs ached in pain. But he kept on pushing through. He eventually made his way to the pool area where he saw an old man in a trench coat waiting for him.

"And where do you think you're going?" The old man blocked the way with a harsh look on his face. Behind Matthew, the woman with purple hair appeared closely behind with a few Deoxys.

"I'm… trapped."

"Did you think you were done with me? Be a good little child and come with us. There's no point in fighting back." The woman states with her harsh expression. "That will just make things worse for you in the long run."

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" Matthew yells out. A bird's scraw roars in the sky's catching everyone's attention. The Talonflame ignites in flames to distract the two figures. It carries Matthew towards the pier as the boy falls unconscious by himself.

* * *

"I see… so that's what happened." The lady said with a concerned look. "I saw most of what happened go down and I tried my best to get there as fast as I could… Fortunately, my trusty Talonflame is fast. We got there just in time to rescue you. Oh, I haven't even introduced myself! My name is Tesla."

The name rang familiar to Matthew but he couldn't figure out where exactly he heard something like that. "I'm… Matthew."

"Matthew…" Tesla walks over and puts her hand on Matthew's shoulder. "I wouldn't worry too much, though. I'm sure your mother will be fine in the long run. Team Xen aren't exactly the most competent group out there."

"Team Xen? Who are they?" Matthew asks.

"Oh Is this the first time you've heard of Team Xen?" Matthew slowly shakes his head. Tesla pets her Talonflame. "They're a criminal organization that no one really knows much about. They're usually all bark and no bite, so this is pretty shocking to me. I wonder if whatever they're planning has finally gone into action? Anyway, you're all alone now… aren't you? If you don't mind me asking, what do you plan to do now?"

Matthew thinks about it for a minute. He turns around to see where the ship once was. He turns back to Tesla. "I don't know… but I think I should go to the Gearen Laboratory. It's a better start than anything that I have in mind. That way, I'm able to get a Pokemon for my own."

"That's a wonderful idea. You'll need one if you're going to be travelling around Aevium…" Tesla looks at Matthew who still looked completely exhausted. She thinks about it for a bit before going through her purse and then hands a card over to Matthew.

"What's this?" Matthew looks at the card.

"This is the keycard for a room at the hotel here. I'll call the people at Gearen Laboratory that you'll be a bit late." Tesla states. Matthew fumbles a bit in confusion looking at the keycard.

"H-Hold on! I can't possibly take this! It doesn't seem right!" Matthew exclaims, freaking out about the sudden item.

"Matthew. I can tell already. You're barely able to stand up. Let alone, doing anything." Tesla was definitely right. Matthew felt completely exhausted. He needed to rest before he collapsed again.

"Ok… I'll go to the hotel." Matthew gives in with Tesla nodding.

"Good. Now. I think I'm going to head to the wreck site to see if I can find any more survivors." Tesla gets onto her Talonflame. She looks at Matthew with a firm nod. "I'm a firm believer that everything happens for a reason. Things will work out eventually if you're patient. We'll see you later. Full speed ahead, Talonflame! Tailwind!"

Tesla zooms into the skies on her Talonflame leaving Matthew by himself. He looks at the keycard while putting his headphones that were around his neck, over his ears. "Welcome to Aevium, Matthew."

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor. Let me tell you all a little something. Writing about feelings, internal and external is extremely hard. I even sometimes try to not make it word for word and all that junk. I take out certain phrases that felt like over talking about obvious details that didn't need to be there. However, I could be wrong about those things. Kinda why we have reviews. To make sure that the experience is a a good one for everyone to enjoy. I just hope that whatever I'm doing. I'm doing it right cause this game extremely deserves it. I am also adding my own personal spin with everything, nothing too elaborate that it changes the overall story just some small details and all that so don't worry about it too much. Just trying to find new ways to freshen out the story in a good way. Not saying the game's story was bad. I just want to add my part that could make it bad. GOD FUCK. I should just not talk. With this being said, this is NexusMHX signing off! If you all enjoyed, please make sure to give this fanfiction, a follow/favorite/comment for more content. Stay Classy!**


	3. Comfort

"Finally approved… I'm finally an official Pokemon Trainer." Matthew raises his Trainer Card in front of him. He takes a minute to take it all in as he goes through the immigration gates. Something that he waited for all of his life. There was a lingering remnant that ached him. The cost of being a trainer came with the cost of his mom being captured. In front of him was the way to Gearen Laboratory. However, he looks at the keycard that Tesla gave him. He lets out a sigh as he walks through the streets of Gearen City

Eventually, after what seemed like forever, Matthew found himself in front of a massive hotel. He gulps as he looks at the sign before hesitantly walking in. He takes a few steps heading to the counter. The clerk at the counter was an old man and the moment he saw Matthew, he was already disgusted.

"Can… I help you?" The man asks with a tone that screams his supremacy.

"Yes… I'm looking for directions for a room." Matthew says. The clerk almost looked offended before.

"Preposterous. I'll make this simple for you. I find it impossible that a child like you would be able to afford our extremely opulent services." The clerk states with an irritated look. "So please, do me a favor and-"

"Weee!" A girl's voice roared out as a cart holder comes from the right and crashes into Matthew. The girl that was riding it falls onto her butt with a groan. "Owie powie kazowie, łowie! That hurt!"

The clerk was shocked before beginning to shout, catching everyone's attention who wasn't already looking after the massive crash. "M-Ms. Blakeory! What on earth are you doing?! How many times do I have to tell you not to use the trolleys in such a barbaric manner! And now you've gone and hit this hooligan with it! I pray to Arceus that they don't file a lawsuit!"

"I'm… I'm fine. It was just an accident." Matthew groans standing up to see the girl. She had a grey sweater, black skirt, long black hair, and a signature red scarf around her neck.

"See. The guy is chill. Quit worrying so much!" The girl known as Ms. Blakeory states before looking over. "Besides, they got in the way of my trolley first! I should sue for the damages myself, hehe!"

Matthew chuckled a bit at the joke while the girl crosses her arms and walks over. "Try and sue me."

The girl chuckles before laughing at the joke. "Man. You really are chill. Glad to see your so understanding Hoss. The name's"

"Ms. Blakeory, stop wasting your time with this street rat!" The clerk yells out with his firm voice. "The helicopter you requested is waiting for you on the roof as we speak!"

"Oh CRUD! I forgot I requested that… I haven't even packed yet, hah." The girl states in a panicked state. "Val will kill me if I'm late again! Oh darn, what a bother! But you know what they say?"

The girls cuts off with a moment of silence before Matthew speaks up. "So uh. What do they say?"

The girl looks over with a shrug. "I dunno what they say. I was asking you that? Anyway, I gotta go, but it was nice crashing into you!"

The girl runs off at mach speed leaving Matthew and the clerk by themselves. Matthew brushes himself before looking at the girl frantically bringing an unorganized suitcase up the elevator.

"What an energetic girl…" Matthew comments before looking at the clerk. "So about that room assistance?"

"Bah! You're still on about that! It was almost your fault that we could have possibly gotten a massive lawsuit! I have no further business with you!"

The word "fault" echoed into Matthew's mind. Almost immediately, Matthew froze up from hearing that single word. By the time he recovered, the man's harsh words were stinging into Matthew slowly. The man started to go on a tangent about how if he didn't come, the incident wouldn't have happened. He also stated that if Matthew didn't leave the premise, the clerk would call the cops. Whatever the clerk stated, it echoed into Matthew's head almost like on repeat multiple times. The boy took a step back, he put on his headphones, covering his ears trying his best to not listen to the man's statement. He wanted the clerk to stop yelling at him. Why wasn't anyone helping him? Did no one see that he was being yelled at for no reason?

"Matthew!" A booming voice of authority roared throughout the hotel room. The yell caused the clerk to immediately shut up. Matthew slowly looked back to see Tesla slowly walking towards the counter with a small white bag in her hand.

"M-Ms. Von Brandt. What do I owe the pleasure of today?" The clerk asks nervously thinking that she was heading towards him. But was definitely surprised when he saw Tesla walking over to Matthew.

"How come you didn't head to the room?" Tesla asks looking at Matthew. The boy was shivering, doing his best to try and calm down with slow breaths and words to himself. The woman turns around before looking at the clerk. "What did you do?!"

"I refused service to the boy because I did not believe that he had the money or anything of value." The clerk states.

"Did he show you anything?" Tesla asks harshly. The clerk gives off a nervous sweat before shaking his head. "Did you even give him the chance? Cause if you did, Matthew had my keycard."

"H-He did?" The clerk looks at how he acted towards the boy and the way that Tesla was reacting before slowly turning pale. "I would like to apologize for my rudeness towards him. I didn't mean anything."

"You meant what you did. Otherwise Matthew wouldn't be reacting like this." Tesla looks at Matthew before giving the clerk a harsh expression. "I hope that you realize that I will never condone business here again."

"I'm so sorry!" The clerk yells apologetically as Tesla helps Matthew into the hotel room.

Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 2: Comfort

"Have you calmed down a little?" Tesla asks comforting Matthew. Matthew drinks a full cup of water as he slowly nods his head. His hands were still shaking though Tesla believed him. "I'm sorry that you had to handle something like that after everything that happened."

"I'm fine…" Matthew weakly states before looking over at the white bag. "What's… in the bag?"

"Oh that's right! I got you some food if you were feeling hungry. There's a really good burger place in East Gearen." Tesla takes out a freshly made, wrapped burger and hands it to Matthew. He gratefully accepts it before beginning to unwrap it.

"Thank you very much." Matthew was entirely famished from the whole Team Xen Ordeal. He takes a bite from the burger to instantly get smacked with a fistful of flavor. It was the tastiest burger that Matthew had ever tasted in his life. He happily eats the burger with a pleasant smile on his face. Tesla smiles from the fact as she eats her own burger, giving off a nostalgic feeling for her.

"I want you to stay the night here. That way you can rest a little." Tesla says with a soft voice. "You need to rest after everything has happened."

"I… I know what you mean." Matthew nods slowly.

"It's going to be hard… but I have faith in you. I have to go do some stuff. I'll see you tomorrow." Tesla stands up and walks to the door.

"Thank you Tesla. You've done so much for me. I don't know how to make it all up to you." Matthew says slowly. Tesla simply smiles as she opens the door.

"You don't have to worry about a thing." Tesla leaves before slowly leaving before turning on her phone. "Hey. Amanda? Your new trainer

* * *

Matthew slowly walks up to the Gearen Laboratory with a quiet voice. He walks into the building to see Amanda patiently waiting for the boy to arrive. She looks up to see Matthew slowly walking up to her.

"Oh hey, you're Matthew, right?" Amanda asks, walking over to the boy. "Look. Ya got delayed cause of frickin Tesla. Now I find that understandable. I know like thousands of people who would do the same thing. Heck even I would do this. Ya got to meet the motherfrickin Elite 8 member, Tesla! Wielder of the Golden Flame! However, you didn't think to hook me up?! I thought you ditched me here!"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know anything!" Matthew takes a step back from the sudden outburst.

"Meh. It's water under the bridge. However, now that you're here we can get started! Follow me if you will." Amanda walks up ahead to the counter leaving Matthew behind. He walks up after the girl towards the counter.

"Yeah. Can you tell Jenner that the new trainer is finally here~!" The lady at the counter nods before opening the gate. "Right this way, Matthew!"

"Amanda…" A voice echoes through the entrance area. Amanda's face goes pale.

"Uh… oh…" Amanda looks over to see a man walk over towards the two with an irritated glance.

"And where have you been? I've BEEN trying to get in touch with you for WEEKS NOW. Why haven't you gotten back to me?" The man states before looking at the girl. "Also is that a new hat? Did ya get it on your trip to Grand Dream City?"

"Oh you know… I've been busy and stuff." Amanda chuckles nervously before trying to change the subject. "And yes. I did buy this hat at GDC. Stylist, is it not?"

"Well. While you've been "busy" shopping, I've gone ahead and finished our project." The man states while crossing his arms. "I need you to deliver it to Zumi for me. She's presently studying at Magnolia Library."

"Oh… You know, I would, but I'm kinda busy with Matthew here."

"Hi… I'm Matthew. A new trainer here." The boy states weakly trying to stay away from the conversation as much as possible.

"Another new trainer? I see now. I'm Jan. Nice to meet you. I'm Amanda's brother." The two shake hands.

"Yeah. My bro here co-manages the league with me!" Amanda states proudly.

"If by "co-manage" you mean "Jan does all the work while Amanda plays outside"... Then Yeah, I do co-manage." Jan states.

"That's rather blunt…" Matthew comments with Amanda chuckling. She walks over to Jan.

"You know I'm better with more hands on stuff, Jan. Plus, you're better with the paperwork." Amanda says with a chuckle. "I mean honestly, is it such a good idea to pin me with all the legal documentation the league requires?"

Jan thinks about it for a bit before nodding. "I suppose you're right. If I left you with all that stuff you'd make sure everything burned down to the ground. Anyway, since you're not willing to deliver this for me, I will myself."

"Okie dokie. You go do that."

"See you two later." Jan leaves the two.

"Anyway. With all that done, I'll go on ahead to the lab, aight?" Amanda walks off with Matthew left to ponder.

"Are they really brother and sister?" Matthew questions himself. He walks to the door deep in thought as he bumps into a girl, knocking her down. She had gold hair and a white outfit. Matthew extends his hand out as the girl takes. "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright. I'm in a rush. Please excuse me." Matthew moves away. "Thank you."

The girl walks off as Matthew walks in. The girl's phone rings a tone that was all too familiar to her. It was the Dogars theme by Roxie, the Poison Gym Leader from the Unova Region.

"Hello?" The girl picks up as a roar comes from the other side of the phone.

"MELIA!" A voice came from the other side of the phone that made the girl, named Melia flinch a little.

"Uh. Venam? What is it?" Melia asks.

"We agreed to meet up! Where the hell are you?!" The girl named Venam on the other side of the phone yells. Melia cringes a little before sighing.

"About that. I'm sorry. But my dad asked me to go out and do a quick errand. So I can't make it right now. Sorry." Melia states with a frustrated groan came from the otherside.

"Seriously?! You have got to be kidding me!" Venam exclaims. "How long is this errand going to take?"

"I have to go to Route 1 and examine a few things. I just found about it now. I'm sorry again." Melia states.

"Well. It's fine. You couldn't do anything about it." Venam grunts. "But you better promise to make it up to me later!"

"Sorry again. I'll definitely make it up to you!" Melia hangs up her phone before picking up the suitcase and heads on over to the train station.

* * *

"And above all else, make sure she's there for the pickup." A voice came from the computer talking to an old man with brunette hair and a lab coat.

"...I assure you that things have already been set into motion." The man comments with a frustrated expression

"Uh… Professor Jenner? I've brought the new Trainer as requested." Amanda states. The man known as Professor Jenner doesn't react until Amanda clears her throat.

Jenner jumps as he turns off the computer before turning around. "O-Oh Amanda. I didn't think you'd get here so soon."

"Uh. Professor. We're technically late. Like a day late." Amanda states before presenting Matthew. "This is him. The new trainer, Matthew."

"Ah right. Welcome to my laboratory, Matthew! I am the lead scientist here at Gearen Lab." Jenner bows. "I was hired by Jan and Zumi-"

"Professor, you always put the trainers through this lengthy introduction!" Amanda states. Jenner simply chuckles with embarrassment.

"A-Ah, I suppose you're right. In that case, please take Matthew and help them choose right away!" Jenner states. Amanda turns around with stars in her eyes with excitement.

"Oh man, this is the best part! Let's go!" Amanda tugs Matthew's arm into the starter selection area.

"Ah! Amanda! Slow down!" Matthew yells out.

"Oh come on! Look at this place!" Amanda takes a deep breath before letting go of Matthew. "Okay. Since you have a lot to choose from, I won't explain too much. I think it's a better experience if you take a look for yourself! Good luck!"

'My first Pokemon…' Matthew looks at the three sections in front of him.

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor. Let me say something. I am not sure if I'm going to be able to 100 percent everything. What I mean is if I'm going to be able to do everything that happens in the Pokemon Rejuvenation game. The game is just so massive and so god damn expansive that it might break the narrative of the whole story that Jan has made for this game. So side quests like the one with Ana and Dylan, the one with Karen, and much more. It's so much that I can't even label all of them. It's that much. So over the course of this, I will determine which side quests I will do at what time. Even though I can't do everything, I'm going to try and do the most that are possible. With that being said, this is NexusMHX signing off! If you enjoyed, please give this a follow/favorite/comment for more content. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	4. First Pokemon

Choosing a person's first Pokemon. One of the biggest decisions that a person makes when starting their journey as a Pokemon trainer. Matthew slowly looks through the three segments of land. One part is grass, one part is fire, and the final part is water. He sees a total of 21 Pokemon in front of him. He takes a minute to look through the cast of Pokemon.

Matthew rummages through his pocket and takes out the Pokemon battle simulator. He simply stares at it before walking towards one of the gates. The protagonist of the game. A shining star, a symbol that yelled out hope for Matthew did have his signature Pokemon.

'Maybe… With his partner. I can be reminded by the courage to push through.' Matthew thinks to himself. He kneels down in front of his Pokemon of choice. He looks at his future with a firm glance before reaching out slowly. 'His power. His strength. I need it. To push through.' "Please. Go on a journey with me."

The Pokemon in front of Matthew looks up to see his face. They could sense the hesitation in Matthew, yet also the courage to push through. The Pokemon nods slowly before placing their hand on Matthew's.

"Thank you. Froakie." Matthew said with a smile. Froakie jumps onto Matthew's shoulder and takes an interest in Matthew's headphones. "Hey. What are you doing?"

"So. You picked the ninja life, huh?" Amanda asks nodding her head before smiling. "Thought of a nickname?"

"A nickname? For Froakie?" Matthew looks up at his Pokemon to see it still messing around with his headphones. He thinks about it for a bit before coming up with a name. "I'll pick. Alister."

The name goes through the Froakie. It slowly ponders before nodding, accepting the name for it. Amanda thinks about the name for a bit. "Alister? Where have I heard of that name before? Anyway. Now that you have your first Pokemon, why not start you off with a battle!"

"Wait… What?! This is rather sudden!" Matthew exclaims.

"Ah don't worry about it. I won't use my real Pokemon on you." Amanda takes out a Pokeball and tossed in the air before catching it. "Get ready Matthew!"

"R-Right. Alister!" Matthew commands Alister jumping in front of him. Amanda throws out her Pokeball, it slowly opens revealing a Litten in front of her.

"Let's Battle!"

Yuto - 1 Pokemon

Amanda - 1 Pokemon

Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 3: First Pokemon

'She sent out a Fire-type to my Water-type… Does she only use Fire? Or is she going easy on me?' Matthew thinks to himself before shaking his head. 'Damnit. Just stop it, me. This isn't a game. You don't have all the time in the world.' "Alister! Bubble!"

Alister jumps into the air with a spin before shooting out multiple bubbles at Litten. Amanda simply chuckles before raising her arm in the air. "Litten! Use ember to pop the bubbles!"

Litten shoots out multiple fire shots that collide with the bubbles, causing a small amount of steam to appear.

"Hide in the smoke. Get ready to use Pound!" Matthew commands with a hint of authority. Almost as if the shaky boy from before didn't even exist. Matthew constantly kept his attention in the fight, occasionally shifting his eyes in case there were any movements. The smoke clears up slowly as two figures stood barely across from each other. "Nine o'clock! Straight ahead!"

Alister immediately follows his directions as he looks over to see Litten. His body glows a light grey color before smacking Litten into the air with Pound. Amanda couldn't even react as the smoke didn't even clear enough for her to see the two Pokemon. "Litten!"

"It can't recover in the air! Jump towards it! Use Bubble now, Alister!" Matthew yells with Alister slowly nodding. Alister glows a blue color. It jumps toward Litten getting in the point-blank distance with its superior acrobatic skills. Alister spins before shooting a bubble attack at Litten. Each hit, knocked Litten into the air until it eventually reached the ceiling before falling to the ground, fainted from exhaustion.

'What the hell was that? It's almost like this kid did a complete 180 from before…' Amanda was totally shocked before smiling. She returns Litten into its Pokeball. "Gee willikers Mary Ann, explosive, beautiful! You're a natural at fighting!"

"I wasn't that great…" Almost as if it was adrenaline, Matthew reverts back to his usual self once the battle finished. Alister lets out a sigh as a Pokeball appears from a slot next to Matthew. He picks it up and points it at Alister. A red flash sends Alister into the Pokeball. Matthew looks at the Pokeball.

"Are you joking?!" Amanda walks over. "You may have a long way to go. But I know for a fact that you'll get there. You performed amazingly… Oh, I have the perfect gift for you to celebrate your victory!."

"A gift?" Amanda hands a few empty Pokeballs into Matthew's hands. "You know how to use them, right?"

"Y-Yeah. I know exactly how to use them to capture Pokemon." Matthew says looking at the Pokeballs.

Amanda chuckles as she smacks Matthew's shoulder. "See. You're a natural. I know you'll do well. In any case. That's all for me now. But Professor Jenner should get you all situated. Take care now. Good luck on your journey, Matthew!"

Amanda waves before walking away. All Matthew could do was simply walk back to Professor Jenner's desk as he patiently waits. He takes notice to the boy before giving him a small round of applause. "Congratulations, Matthew! Your journey is about to begin… But that aside, I have something personal to ask you. It has to do with-"

Before Jenner could continue, a boy with black hair, black jacket and pants, and a white shirt appeared from the entrance. "Professor Jenner, I'm back from my trip to Amethyst Cave! Here are the Pokemon you lend to me."

The boy places several Pokeballs on the desk with Jenner giving off a rather frustrated look. "Ah, Ren… You got back quickly."

"Yep, I got to research on all the Pokemon you requested too." The boy named Ren stated with a proud expression. "I told you that hiring me as your assistant was a good idea! I get the job done! Oh? Who is this? A new recruit?"

"Not a new recruit, but a new Trainer." Jenner corrects Ren.

"I'm Matthew. Nice to meet you, Ren." Matthew states. Ren thinks about it for a bit.

"A new trainer? Alright then, if that's the case… Let's see how you do in battle!" Ren states taking out a Pokeball and tosses it, revealing a Froakie. "So tell me. What Pokemon did you pick?"

"My Pokemon? I chose this one! Alister! Come on out!" Matthew tosses his Pokeball as Alister pops out. The two Froakies look at each other with Ren taking quite the interest in it.

"Similar tastes, huh? Fine then! Let's get this show on the road!"

"Let's battle!"

Matthew - 1 Pokemon

Ren - 1 Pokemon

"Alister! Use Pound!" Matthew commands towards Alister. Alister slightly lights grey color as it swings its arm at Ren's Froakie.

"Counter with Pound!" Ren yelled as his Froakie uses Pound as well. The two moves clash with each other. Yet they were the same Pokemon, Alister was overpowering Ren's Froakie enough to knock it back. "What… Wait. That makes sense! Froakie! Use Bubble!"

"Huh?! But why though? It's not going very effective!" Matthew exclaims. Froakie shoots bubbles at Alister, exploding slightly knocking him back "What?!"

"Your Froakie has the hidden ability of Protean. It can change its type before a certain move is used. Pokemon who use moves with the same type as they are usually stronger." Ren explains.

"Ah… I see. Pound. Then use Bubble!" Alister smacks his opposing Froakie in the air before shooting bubbles, smacking Froakie in the air. With each move, Alister would flash a different color.

'Did he just readjust his battling style? Froakie is known for its special attack… My Froakie doesn't have Protean…' Ren thinks to himself before readying himself. "Froakie! Use Pound!"

Froakie rushes over to smack Alister with Matthew slightly pondering before making a decision.

"Use Bubble again!"

The bubbles knock Froakie back. Ren grunts slightly.

"Counter with bubble!" Froakie shoots out their water moves to create multiple explosions. Ren's Froakie lands in front of him. Matthew looks at the clash with a firm nod.

"Pound!" Alister glows its color charging to Froakie and knocks it back before jumping back. "Alright then… One last blow."

"Pound!" Both yell out. Ren thought that Matthew would switch back, giving Ren a chance to deal a finishing blow. By the time he notices what was about to happen as Matthew simply gives a smug expression.

Both Froakie's clash with a massive impact as Alister overpowers Ren's Froakie, knocking it out. Ren was in awe as he looked at his Froakie before pointing his Pokeball at Froakie. "Return. You deserve it."

"Return Alister." Matthew looks at his Pokeball with a smile before nodding slowly. "Thanks, Alister. You did a lot already. I'm gonna rely on you for a long time."

Ren slowly applauses as he walks over. Not bad! Not bad at all!" Ren states with surprise. "Wow… I didn't really think I'd lose. You're really good at this! Though that was my first battle with a Pokemon I actually own. Any other battles were from assignments that I got Pokemon from Professor Jenner."

"It really wasn't much…" Matthew whispers to himself. Almost like something snapped into him.

"Speaking of which, I have another task for you when you're ready," Jenner states with Ren grunts.

"Do you mind if I take on that task a little later? I promised some friends that I'd meet up with them after I came back."

"You've done a great job so far so I suppose you can have the rest of the day off," Jenner said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir! I'll see you tomorrow." Ren bows slightly before looking over at Matthew. "Later, Matthew. We'll see each other soon, I'm sure."

Ren leaves the room with Matthew looking over. He takes a deep shaky breath as Jenner clears his throat catching Matthew's attention. "About that personal favor… I have a daughter named Melia. I sent her to Route 1 and Goldenwood Forest a little while ago. I have faith that she'll be able to take care of herself, but… I'd… feel better if there was someone to look after her. Of course, I won't let you do this without reward."

"W-Wait. You're putting a lot of faith in me! Wouldn't it be better if you asked someone else? Someone, who has a lot more experience with battling?" Matthew asks with Jenner raising his eyebrow.

"I believe I just saw you beat two people with more experience than you with your first Pokemon that you received like ten minutes ago," Jenner says with a smile. "I believe that you are more than qualified to do this assignment. How about this as an advancement?"

Jenner takes out a small device before slowly sliding it on his desk. Matthew slowly picks it up, realizing what it was.

"A Pokedex? Are you sure about this?" Matthew had an expression of hesitation.

"Depends. Are you going to do it?" Jenner asks. Matthew slowly looks at the device before nodding. "Brilliant. You may be on your way now. Good luck."

"R-Right. Thank you for everything. I'll be on my way." Matthew pockets the device in his back pocket before slowly leaving the room.

Jenner ponders a little bit before picking up a small file. He opens it before frowning. "Mmh… Everything is now gonna start now."

* * *

"Technology is amazing! It can do all of this now?" Matthew was amazed at all the pieces of technology that he was showed by Jan.

"Yep. Technology is amazing these days. They're all over the region. These babies really are state of the art." Jan state with a smile. "I have a lot of work to do, so I must go. Good luck on your journey."

Jan and Matthew leave the room. Matthew walks out of the building before pondering to himself. "So uh… I should have asked Jan how to get to Goldenwood Forest."

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor! Hmm. I actually pondered about this. How to exactly do all of this? What do I mean? Well. How do I do Pokemon? For right now. I am gonna nickname all of the Pokemon that Matthew is going to do. That gives us a sense of connection to both Matthew and his Pokemon. And to start off, Froakie's name being Alister is a meaning. It's the name that I gave him on my first Pokemon Rejuvenation playthrough and I don't know why. It just came out of nowhere. Like that's a badass frickin name. I'm going to just use it and shit. And hey. I'm made the boat. I'm damn well going to push through and see how far it goes. But for now, thanks so much for watching. If you enjoyed, please give this a follow/favorite/comment for more content. This is NexusMHX here signing off! Stay Classy!**

**ALSO. How the fuck is this fanfic getting more popular than my other Pokemon fanfic. Makes no sense lawl.**


	5. Shiny Poison

"Thanks… I'm going to go now." Matthew passes by a man who looked dejected that his moves towards Matthew were promptly rejected, even after a battle.

"Damn it… What did I do wrong? All of those moves worked before. Why didn't they work now?" The man pondered to himself as he falls to the ground.

'Maybe you shouldn't be such a gosh darn creep… Or the fact that I'm not gay.' Matthew thinks to himself as he walks through the city. 'Well. At least the guy was nice enough to give me the directions towards the train station. Huh? There's a worker… He's blocking the entrance.'

The worker notices Matthew walking over towards him. "Sorry kid. There's a power failure. You got to wait before you can ride the train to Route 1."

"Huh? Then… Have you seen a girl named Melia? I was supposed to meet her." Matthew says looking around.

"Jenner's daughter? After she heard that the power was out, she immediately ran off towards the east parts of the city." The worker states.

"Oh really? Alright. Thank you. Hope this isn't a big failure." Matthew turns around and walks a few steps before immediately stopping in his tracks. He turns around with a slight chuckle. "Would it be possible if you had directions here?"

"Huh? I mean sure. But it should be on your CyberNav." The worker states taking out a small device.

"CyberNav? I thought it was just a special device for listening to music." Matthew takes out the CyberNav that's connected to his headphones. He scrolls a bit through it as it connects to a public Gearen City network. Almost immediately, it shows a map of the whole city. "Oh wow. This is really convenient. How have I never noticed this?"

"It's a new thing that the Blakeory's made just for new people coming into Aevium. Ya don't have to worry about being stuck."

"Really. That's actually quite neat! Thanks a lot!" Matthew looks through a bit of the map before pocketing it and walks off.

"How funny. You rarely see kids his age be polite." The worker ruffles his hair.

Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 4: Shiny Poison

"Stop trying to hit on me! I'm underaged!" Matthew yells out towards another guy as he lets out a sigh. He decided to let Alister outside his Pokeball for a little while as he sits on Matthew's head, listening to some classic rock music coming from his CyberNav. "I swear. Sinnoh was so much more pleasant than this place."

Matthew walked through a small area filled with people trying to sell in vendors. Matthew took a look through some stuff, buying simple items like canned food, for himself and Alister, and other such. He had an allowance from Nancy that he has never used in his life until now. So it was better now than any. He leaves the shopping area to hear a faint sound of music. As he walked through the street, the music became louder until he eventually reached a small house sitting in the middle of the street. He thought it was just nothing special until he heard a booming voice of authority yelled out louder than the music that sent a chill down Matthew's spine.

"Veronica, turn that MUSIC down this instant!" The voice of authority yells out.

"WAIT, THE BEAT IS ABOUT TO DROP." The girl probably named Veronica yells back.

"I've had enough of your insolent bantering and noise pollution!" The voice yelled out. "The neighbors are furious! The police have come to this house at least THREE TIMES THIS WEEK!"

"SCREW THE POLICE!" Veronica yells out with Matthew kinda understanding what was going on. He starts to walk away, not wanting to be rude by listening over a parent and child discussion. He walks away, with a yawn before the music suddenly stops and a loud crash appears from behind him. He immediately looks over to see a girl with long purple hair had crashed from the roof and toppled into the ground. Almost immediately, Matthew runs over to the girl as she groans in pain.

"Are you alright?! Hey! Say something!" Matthew gets on his knees, shaking Veronica, seeing if she was alright.

"It looks like… I've been totally wounded." Veronica groans in pain. "That awful old wretch… she's gone too far this time. Listen, this is the end… I need to ask a favor of you… A Pecha Berry… from The Berry Emporium. I need to taste a Pecha Berry one last time before I go… Please."

The request was so sudden to Matthew, not as sudden as this whole scene taking place. His first thought should have been to call an ambulance. Yet he wasn't even thinking, Matthew immediately ran over towards the Berry Emporium. Luckily it was not that far from here. He was almost out of money from all of the supplies but he had enough for a few Pecha Berries. After buying it, he immediately runs over and hands it over to Veronica.

"Th-Thank you… Even though we've just met, it feels like we've been friends for a lifetime..." Veronica states as she slowly eats the Pecha Berry. Matthew stands up, looking over Venam. "But this is the end for me… I can see the light on the horizon. I-If only I was able to have one last Oran Berry too..."

Suddenly, something clicked inside Matthew's head. It took a second, almost like a clock ticking towards an alarm. 'The light on the horizon' was a phrase commonly said in movies and such. But never actually something a person would say as their last words. From that, Matthew realized properly. 'This girl was full of shit.'

"Yeah, uh, you can leave whenever you want. S-Seriously… You don't have to just stand there. Just let me die alone..." Veronica grunts. Matthew raises his eyebrow as he crosses his arms. Veronica takes a quick peek before sighing. "You're not buying this for a second, huh?"

"Light on the horizon? I almost bought it. Till that." Matthew chuckles.

"All right, all right… I'll give it up." The girl stands up while stretching. "Sup, the name's Venam. Remember it."

"I thought it was Veronica… From all the yelling. How did you survive all that?" Matthew questions looking over Venam with a troubled look. She took a blow that blew a hole on her roof and fell down to the ground, yet without a single scratch on her which troubled Matthew a great deal amount.

"It's Venam. Call me Veronica and you'll need more than an Oran Berry to heal your wounds." Venam laughs with Matthew letting out a nervous chuckle. "And don't worry about this. I get kicked out by my mom all the time. It happens on a weekly basis so I'm not too concerned. I play music too loud, I get kicked out, and then I get some poor sap to buy me free food. So does that mean you're the poor sap this time around?"

"I guess so…" Matthew states with a dry voice.

"I'm just teasing you! You don't have to look at me like that." Venam states. "Uh…"

"Matthew…" Matthew answers.

"Matthew. Why don't you come hang out with me and my friends?" Venam states with a smile. "I promise you it'll be fun. My friends are more responsible than me so it won't go bad. We usually hang out south from here. If you don't show up I'll find you and demand that you buy me more food and I assure you that I have expensive tastes all around."

"If I'm paying, I'll choose the food." Matthew gave a snarky comment with Venam chuckling.

"Hilarious, man. Hilarious. I like you already!" Venam laughs, walking away, leaving Matthew by himself. He looks up at the hole in the roof before shrugging.

"South from here? What's over there?" Matthew wonders to himself as he goes down the path to see Venam laying on the ground with a familiar-looking guy standing over her with a sigh.

"My mother has done it again… I have been fatally wounded… I cannot go on anymore." Venam says pretending to be wallowing in her own self-pity. "All I… *cough* ask before I pass… The Berry Emporium… Oran… Berry… I need the taste of the succulent, beautiful, EMPOWERING taste of an Oran Berry."

"Cut it out, Venam. It's Ren. You've tried this one on me before." Ren states crossing his arms, giving an impatient look.

"PLEASE," Venam shouts out.

"Honestly, just get up, Venam. Or should I say, _Veronica…_" Ren states as Venam jumps onto her feet with fire in her eyes.

"DON'T CALL ME VERONICA," Venam yells with a growl.

"Yeah, yeah. Just open the door." Ren brushes off what Venam states.

"Ren, you're horrible. You wouldn't grant a dying girl's wish?" Venam pouts while crossing her arms.

"You're a girl? Could've fooled me." Ren comments bluntly.

"Matthew! Do you see how this guy treats me? It's awful." Venam yells out as Ren looks over. Matthew had returned Alister back into his Pokeball and was just readjusting his headphones to put over his neck. He looks up at the two before slightly chuckling.

"Yeah… Awful." Matthew says awkwardly as he gives a blank expression. He was still in the middle of readjusting his headphones and wasn't expecting him to call him out. He takes a minute as he wraps the headphones around his neck.

"Oh, Matthew is here? Is this the one you were talking about before?" Ren states.

"Yes, he is. He granted a dying girl's wish. Unlike SOMEONE we know." Venam states sticking her tongue out at Ren.

"You fell for it?" Ren asks Matthew.

"Yeah I did... Until she said "light on the horizon"," Matthew said with a hint of shame.

"I see. Anyway. Can ya open the door finally?" Ren says with Venam shrugging as she opens the door towards the building.

"Presto. Let'sa go go go!" Venam walks into the building with Ren and Matthew following her.

"You know what? This works out well for everyone." Matthew gives Ren a confused look to what he was saying. Ren stops before looking. "Sorry for eavesdropping, but I heard the Professor talking to you about meeting Melia in the forest."

"Oh… yeah. The worker at the front said that she left once she realized that the power was out. I was in the area if I could find her," Matthew states with a faint chuckle.

"Well. In a way, you made the right choice. There's an old power grid that the city still uses despite the actual sewer system being abandoned. Recently it was shut down by an unknown source. Melia decided she wanted to see if she could fix it herself." Ren states with a smile. "Professor Jenner is good with machines, so I bet he's taught her a good few things. Anyway, we shouldn't keep the ladies waitin'. Let's go."

Ren and Matthew make their way downstairs. Matthew immediately groans at the putrid smell.

"Eugh... It stinks." Matthew grunts in pain.

"Don't worry about it, man. You'll get used to it eventually. Let's go. Venam must be pulling a fuse at this rate." The two make their way through the sewers until they see the purple-haired girl waiting around impatiently.

"You guys took your sweet ass time! I've been withering away over here! Anyway. We're supposed to meet in here." Venam walks into a room..

"Did we take that long?" Matthew asks scratching the back of his head.

"I don't think so. We kinda went straight. Only detour that we took was with that new Pokemon that you caught. But that took like no time at all for you." The two walk into the room to see Venam on the floor. Ren simply walks over with an annoyed expression.

"At this point, I feel like you're doing this just to be annoying," Ren states bending over, next to Venam.

"Annoying? What are you talking about…" Venam yells out with Melia working on a computer calls out.

"Venam, I'm trying to focus here. Could you quiet down a bit?" Melia calls back from the computer.

"Yeah, I know, but…" Venam lifts herself up pulling her hair in frustration. "I'm soooo bored right now. Are you done fiddling with that computer yet?"

"Unfortunately, that's super negative. I can't pinpoint the source of the error." Melia turns around in frustration. "It's hopeless… I'll never figure it out. Maybe I should just- Oh! Have we met before? You look familiar."

Ren looks between the two with confusion. "Have you met Matthew already?"

Matthew thinks about it for a bit before putting it together. "Yes. I accidentally bumped into you earlier today. Sorry about that."

"Oh right! You don't have to worry about that. I wasn't paying attention. I'm Melia!" Melia states introducing herself. "I was on my way to the forest, but the Railnet was closed due to some power failures."

"Welp, the trip's canceled. Let's go back home and do nothing." Venam says with a bored expression.

"Aw, that's a shame, but I guess I can always go tomorrow." Melia sighs with a shrug before looking around. "As long as we're here, we should check up on our experiment!"

"Experiment?" Matthew asks.

"Melia left some trash bags lying around. Melia was trying to see if the rumors about Trubbish and Garbodor are true. If you leave trash in filth for a few days, there's a chance it will mutate into Pokemon!" Ren explains.

"Yep! It's been a few days so we can check it out." Melia states with a smile.

"Hold up y'all. That's not all we're testing!" Venam intervenes with a look of interest. "We're here to put Melia's hidden ability to the test!"

"What kind of hidden ability?" Matthew felt like he was out of a really small friend group at this point and felt like he was crashing in without permission.

"Venam, I don't have any hidden abilities… Stop saying things that aren't true." Melia points out. Venam turns around and points at Melia.

"You have a bunch of Shiny Pokemon. No one else has this luck!" Venam states. "It's a hidden ability and that's that."

"Isn't Shiny Pokemon, like really rare? Like. Winning the lottery rare?" Matthew asks with Ren slowly nodding.

"Studies have stated that some people can go on whole journeys without ever meeting a single Shiny Pokemon," Ren says.

"So either Melia is extremely lucky… or maybe Venam is up to something." Matthew said thinking about.

Melia sighs at Venam's claims. "I'm sure the experiment will be a failure anyway. There's no way trash bags can mutate into Pokemon in the first place."

"Melia. If you're so sure, then just check already! Where are the trash bags?" Venam asks looking around. Everyone looks around to see any bags of trash with none in sight.

"Are they not around here? That's strange…" A loud noise as the four looks towards the other direction to see an oddly colored Garbodor eating the wiring of the sewers.

"I bet they're the reason the power's been all over the place!" Melia points out.

"Wait, the color of that Garbodor is strange? That isn't how a normal Garbodor looks, right?" Matthew asks taking out his Pokedex pointing it at the Pokemon. "Yeah. The picture here is green while that one is purple."

"Then… that could only mean…" Ren states.

"It's shiny! Just like I said it would be!" Venam yells out in excitement before wondering towards herself. "Wait. Where are the bags that I placed here then?"

Suddenly two Trubbish appear out of nowhere as Garbodor jumps, landing on the massive computer with a roar. Melia slowly takes a step back as Ren and Matthew walk forward.

"Don't worry Melia! Matthew and I will take care of this!" Ren states taking out a Pokeball.

"I guess now would be a good time to show my new Pokemon," Matthew whispers to himself as he takes out a Pokeball. "We'll take care of this. Just leave it to us!"

"R-Right! Sorry about this!" Melia goes behind Ren and Matthew.

"Go Growlithe!" Ren calls out sending out his fire dog, Pokemon Growlithe with Matthew looking at his Pokeball with a firm nod.

"Alright, Batman! Stand by for battle!" Matthew calls out as he sends out a Woobat in front of him.

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor! The plot is really starting to drive now, isn't it? Since our player character in most Pokemon fangames is usually mute, adding a voice to them in dialogues in which are already planned out heavily is a massive challenge in it for me. So I hope that the way that I'm executing this in a way in which this is still enjoyable yet not breaking the overall narrative and still having Matthew and everyone's personalities in check. Though I kinda felt like I went a little OOC for Matthew a bit. Speaking of which the "this girl is full of shit" was a general idea and not his actual thoughts. Thought I should state that right now. I would say what kind of personality he has, but we're supposed to learn this as the story goes on, right? ****On another note... Mind if I asked you all something? I plan on switching Pokemon in this fanfiction. (I already got plans to take out two Pokemon in a proper manner.) There will be times where I change the party, mostly cause I changed the teams in the games which are a shift I guess. In any case, what would a proper way of taking out party members of the team? Should I send it through this PC? Send it back like the anime? This is a situation where I don't really know what to do? So I hope that I can ask you guys what to do with this? There are a few Pokemon that I'll bring back once they leave the main team for a short while but that's it. Once their part is over, they'll go back to the box (and the instances where I take them out even are rare in it of itself.) Anyways. I'll try to think more about it as I write the next chapter. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


	6. Uncertainty of Faith

"Ren made it weak already! Let's finish this in one blow! Confusion!" The Psychic-type move from Batman finishes off one of the Trubbish as Venam tosses a Pokeball at it. The Pokeball hits the Trubbish as it opens up with a red flash of light hits the Trubbish trapping it inside the Pokeball. It rolls a few times rather slowly before

"Gotcha! Alright!" Venam yells out.

"That leaves Garbodor as the only Pokemon left!" Melia states.

"We got the type advantage! So let's do this!" Ren yells out as Garbodor unleashes a Sludge Wave knocking Batman into a wall next to him. "Eh?"

"Wait a second… You lost the type match-up?!" Venam yells out as Matthew returns Batman back into his Pokeball. "You should be winning this easily!"

"I just caught it not that long ago! It's still kind of exhausted it from me weakening it down to catch it." Matthew takes out another Pokeball and sends out Alister in front of him. Matthew has his eyes fixed on the Garbodor with Ren's Froakie ready to fight as well. The aura around him felt serious, almost not like his usual self.

"Bubble!" Matthew commands Alister. Alister rushes towards Garbodor and shoots out multiple bubbles from its mouth. The bubbles exploded on impact with Garbodor as it shoots poison gas at Alister. Alister jumps out of it with a purple hint forming around its cheeks. "Poisoned?!"

"Shit. Matthew, Alister ain't able to fight properly! Leave this to me!" Ren yells out as he commands Froakie to attack. As soon as Ren stated that, Garbodor shoots out a sludge wave Froakie, doing massive damage.

'Are you kidding me? Do I have to rely on others again? Even with me having a Pokemon, I can't do anything?' Matthew questions himself. He knew the circumstances that he was in. His Pokemon is severely weakened by the Poison. Yet this isn't the first time that a Pokemon trainer has to deal with this type of issue. Alister looked a tad bit exhausted from some of the previous battles in the streets. Ren was struggling to deal with the Garbodor. A mixture of frustration and regret was pumping through him.

"Froakie!" The voice knocked Matthew out of his trance as he looked over at Alister. Despite being poisoned, he was still willing to fight. There was a spark of hope still inside him. Alister was the one who was fighting.

'So why should I be the one giving up?' Matthew thinks to himself. He clenches his fists before yelling out his next command. "Alister! Let's finish this now!"

"Froakie!" Alister yells out as a blue glow surrounds him. The bright light catches everyone's attention. In the light, Alister's physique started to change. He started to get taller before a small explosion revealed a Frogadier in front of everyone.

"Already? How many times has he fought for an evolution?" Ren questions looking over at how exhausted Froakie is.

Matthew looks at Alister before slowly nodding. He took out his Pokedex to register Frogadier when something came across his eye. He smiles as he pockets the Pokedex into his pocket. He raises his hand out with his index finger and thumb pointing upwards. "Water Pulse!"

Alister gathers energy into his hands as it forms an orb of water. He rushes from side to side, avoiding poisonous attacks from Garbodor before jumping into the air and shoots it at close range which explodes in contact with Garbodor. The smoke clears revealing the Garbodor to be completely exhausted.

"Garbodor…" The Garbodor looked exhausted, giving up the fight.

"You two should go and think about what you've done. You guys can't just attack people just because you want to." Ren states as he returns Froakie back into his pocket. Garbodor and Trubbish run away leaving everyone by themselves.

"Alister… Good jo-" Matthew states before seeing Alister falling over the floor. "Ah!"

"The poison is getting up to it. Give him this!" Ren tosses a Pecha berry to Matthew. He barely catches it as he walks over and feeds it to Alister. He eats it before Matthew slowly returns Alister into his Pokeball.

"Thanks a lot… I was right. You did give me hope." Matthew puts the Pokeball close to his chest, clenching it tightly. He lets out a few heavy breathes. His hands were shaking a bit.

"Thanks, Ren, Matthew," Melia said with a sigh of relief. "You guys have nice synergy together, did you know that? Anyway, we weren't in any real danger, to begin with."

"Huh? What do you mean? They were trying to shoot acid at us." Ren said looking back at the fight.

"Well, that's because we have this!" Melia smiles as she takes out a massive suitcase as Matthew turns around.

"Uh… You weren't planning on swinging that thing at the Pokemon, right Melia?" Venam questions somewhat jokingly.

"Very funny," Melia says with a smile while looking at it. "My father gave it to me right before I left. I opened it earlier and it just holds things like Potions and stuff like that. As a matter of fact here!"

Melia tosses Ren and Matthew a Super Potion. Matthew was a bit hesitant to take Alister out after all that he's done. He looks over to see Ren turning the Pokeball over as a small slot opens up. He connects the potion to the slot and starts spraying. Interested, he turns the Pokeball around to see a small white button as he presses it, opening up the slot and just follows what Ren did.

"Thanks." The two states as Melia continues on. "If things got bad, all I would have to do is enter that code and then we would be safe. At least, I think we would be."

"Uh… Sure?" Matthew had a look of uncertainty from the girl's blind faith in whatever her dad has for her.

"Melia… I don't think you should put that much faith into something that you don't even know what it is." Ren comments

"In any case, we found the source of our power problems," Melia says with a smile. "Some engineers should be here soon to fix the broken pipes and wiring around the grid."

"I'm going to stay here and supervise I guess." Venam shrugs with a chuckle. Matthew looks over at Venam as Ren and Melia shake their heads. "Yeah… I got kicked out again."

"Then I gave her food," Matthew states with fake spite. Venam detected immediately as she chuckled with a sny grin.

"That sounded like fun… By the way. You're a new trainer, right Matthew? How about accompanying me to Goldenwood Forest?" Melia asks, catching Matthew's attention. "It's a place where a bunch of new trainers go to practice their skills and become stronger."

"Not sure if he needs it, to be honest, Melia. He's pretty good at battling." Ren states looking back to the previous battles.

"Stop giving me credit. All I do is do a bunch of Pokemon battle puzzles." Matthew states rubbing the back of his heads.

"Well even still. You're a new trainer." Melia takes a look at her watch before realizing the time. "Anyways. I'll be on my way now."

Melia leaves the group with Ren stretching before looking up. "Well, Matthew. I gotta run as well."

"Yeah. I'll go with you. Seeya Venam." The two wave over at Venam before leaving the sewers.

"I have some research to do for the Professor, so I'll be at Magnolia Library." Ren states. "Are you going to Route 1? I still think that you don't really need to go to Route 1."

"I still have to do my assignment for Professor Jenner… Which I don't really know why though." Matthew said with a confused expression.

Ren nods in confusement. "I guess so. Well, good luck man. See you soon!"

Ren leaves Matthew by himself. Matthew takes a minute to process everything as he takes out Alister's Pokeball. The evolution of Alister from Froakie into Frogadier, evolution changed the form of the Pokemon. Yet… for some reason, it felt like something changed inside him. It felt like the hopelessness fueled something into it. It was surreal to Matthew, he couldn't think properly for a little while. He looks Alister for a while before being snapped back into reality before heading towards the nearest Pokemon center.

Pokemon Rejuvenation: Intercepter

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 5: Uncertainty of Faith

"Oh, Matthew!" A familiar motherlike voice ringed into Matthew's ear, knocking him back into reality. He looks up to see Tesla walking towards him in the train station to Route 1. "How are you? Are you feeling okay?"

Matthew takes a minute to process that last question. He felt like he was on some high and didn't even bother to think. It was like everything happened so quickly to him. The whole ordeal from getting his first Pokemon, to meeting Melia, Venam, and Ren. He thought about it for a bit before recalling what happened at the S.S. Oceana. Everything was so fast to him… it was overwhelming to someone weak-minded like him. He slowly nods which gave Tesla everything she needed to hear.

"Your expression speaks a million words." Tesla pats Matthew's shoulder with a hopeful expression, trying to give the young boy some hope. "But I bet none of those words can accurately describe how you're feeling right now. We shouldn't lose hope, though. Your mother is still out there and we both must become stronger to rescue her."

"T-Thank you." Matthew started to tear up before rubbing his eyes. "Anyways. What are you doing here exactly?"

"Well, I figured you were going to head to Route 1 and Goldenwood Forest because you're a new trainer so I thought I would check up on you," Tesla explains with a smile. "Goldenwood Forest is one of my favorite places in Aevium. The golden trees and the eternal smell of autumn brings a calm mood and nostalgic memories- Oh sorry. I started to go off on a small tangent."

Tesla looked a tad embarrassed from the fact as Matthew looked fine from the fact. "N-No. Don't be."

"It's fine…" Tesla said with a sad smile before turning around, away from Matthew. "How about I buy your ticket to Goldenwood Forest?"

Before Matthew could even respond, Tesla runs towards the counter and buys the ticket and hands it over to Matthew. "Thank you, Tesla. You've done a lot for me already."

"Actually… I wanted to give you one last thing." Tesla stated with a smile. She takes out a small case of items and opens them revealing a few supplies for Pokemon. "Your journey is going to be long and hard. So any boosts are going to help a long way. Now I have to go, for now, Matthew, but we'll see each other soon. I promise."

Tesla hands the case to Matthew before walking past him. He turns around. "Tesla! Thank you! I'll make it up to you!"

"You don't have to… I did this because..." Tesla turns around and gives a smile before sending out Talonflame and rides on. "I don't want you to feel alone at the start of your journey. The hardest part of the journey."

Tesla waves before flying away with a massive gust of wind. Matthew looks up at the sky before an announcement from the train station signals that boarding is ending soon before rushing over. The train ride takes about an hour to reach Route 1. However, it didn't take long for Matthew to see the golden colored trees and instantly, he could see how Tesla was so entranced by the setting itself.

When the train comes to a halt, Matthew exits the train to see Melia preparing everything under one of the trees. He walks over as Melia finishes up and notices him.

"Oh, Matthew. So you decided to accompany me after all?" Melia asks. He nods slowly as Melia chuckles with the boy confused. "You're such a doll, Matthew."

"Yeah. I wa- Huh?! What did you just say?" Matthew was confused and flusters a bit as Melia chuckles to herself.

"Goldenwood Forest is just up ahead! Don't take too long!" Melia walks up ahead, leaving Matthew by himself.

"What… I don't. Jeez." Matthew takes a minute to readjust himself. He slowly walks towards the entrance of Goldenwood Forest as something catches his eye real quick.

* * *

(Goldenwood Forest)

"This place really has such a pleasant and calming environment. It's like I can just sit around and just forget about all my troubles." Matthew states as he catches up to Melia. She turns around from looking at a sign.

"It does have that nice and romantic feeling. Though these days, it's more like a park rather than a forest." Melia looks around a bit with a smile.

"Romantic? You make it sound like you have future plans for a place like this?" Matthew slightly jokes.

"E-Enough joking around. That was getting back at me for earlier, wasn't it?" Melia blushes slightly before shaking her head. She ponders a bit before getting back on track. "Regardless, there is work to be done here. Shall we get started?"

"Sure. That's fine by me."

Whether it was taking care of some of the Pokemon, to helping a fisherman catch a Pokemon, only for the fish to land on his face, to random hijinks. Even on the way, Matthew got in some training for his Pokemon by battling some of the trainers while in between activities. It felt just pure and simple fun for both Melia and Matthew.

Matthew takes Alister outside of his Pokeball to help the small kid off the tree. Afterward, Matthew returns Alister back before stretching a little. He was having fun on this little expedition with Melia. But something was egging him. Why did Jenner need him to be there with Melia?

"Matthew? Are you there?" The voice brings Matthew back to reality.

"Uh, what?" Matthew asks not paying attention.

"I was just wondering what's wrong? It was like you were lost in thought." Melia picks up her briefcase after seeing the young girl off.

"Oh uh. I was just thinking about something…" Matthew trails off before wondering something. "Say. Your dad is Professor Jenner, right? Is he like overprotective with you?"

"Huh? Where did this come from?" Melia asks. The two of them walk through Goldenwood Forest.

"Well. It's just that I find it interesting that he just lets you go out on these expeditions. It's just that you look young is all. Younger than me that is." Matthew scratches the back of his head, doing his best to not sound rude to the young girl.

"Oh, that's what you mean. It's perfectly fine. This isn't the first time, he has let me do stuff like this. He lets me go on these work trips for him, but he doesn't really let me go until he is absolutely sure that I'll be safe. It's like he always has some way to help me out of any situation that I find myself stuck in on these trips before it actually happens."

"What is he? Some kind of all-knowing genie?!" Matthew exclaims from how ridiculous that sounded.

"It was kinda weird but yeah. It's kinda why I have so much faith in him. He knows what he's doing. He's a great dad." The last sentence stung in Matthew. He just slowly listens to Melia's stories with her father with a smile. After a little while, the two eventually reach an intersection. "Ah! We've finally made it to our destination. Goldenwood Cave is just up ahead. I have some stuff that I need to set up, so I'll meet you inside, okay?"

"Uh sure. How long do you think it's going to take?" Matthew asks as Melia thinks about it.

"About ten minutes. It's not that long." Melia rushes up ahead into the cave leaving Matthew by his lonesome once again. He didn't really know what to do as he just walks in a direction for a little while.

'_Why… Where? Was it my fault?' _

A young boy's voice echoed into Matthew's head. He just simply walks a little further until he sees a Drifblim floating across a river to pick up a Mimikyu and brings it over. A voice calls out towards Drifblim. "Drifblim? Have you finally found that naughty Mimikyu?"

"Hmm?" Matthew looks over to see a woman with purple hair and dress, with such a young and dazzling face, almost like an actress. She walks over to the Mimikyu as she bends over looking at it.

"Honestly, now, can't you behave and stay home, Mimikyu?" The lady notices Matthew standing on the other side of the Mimikyu with interest. "Oh, and look… You've gone and bothered some foreigner, have you?"

"Oh no. It was no bother at all!" Matthew politely states. The lady stands up, looking at the boy with a fuzzy expression.

"No, bother you say? Then you must have an incredible amount of patience." The lady raises one of her brows in suspicion. "Or perhaps somehow you're not being completely honest? Not that it matters… That's something I, and frankly, the whole of Goldenleaf Town can use. Nevertheless. I apologize if Mimikyu caused any trouble. We'll be off now. Come, my children."

The three leave Matthew by himself. He wanted to ask about what she meant by what Goldenleaf Town needed but never got the chance. He looked at the time on his device before heading back to Melia who was patiently waiting for him.

"Ah, there you are. Welcome to Goldenwood Cave. This is where things get interesting." Melia looked pumped up from the fact. She also had a fierce grin, prepared to get down to business. "What we needed is at the end of the cave! Let's head off immediately! Tally ho!"

"Tally ho?" Matthew questions from the hurrah that Melia was giving.

"Come on Matthew! It's just an expression to pump yourself! Do it again! With more energy this time! Raise your fists, shout with all that you can!" Melia exclaims towards Matthew.

Matthew gives it a thought before bracing himself as he raises his hand in the air and shouts it out."Tally ho! How was that?"

"Much better Matthew! Now let's get going!" Melia and Matthew walk through the cave to eventually reaching the end of the cave. "Ahah! Looks like we've finally made it. Is this really what my father wanted me to look at?"

"They look like some kind of writing on the wall..." Matthew says as he examines the inscriptions on the wall. He looks over at Melia kinda dejected all of a sudden. "Oi Melia! Are you doing alright? What's wrong?!"

"It just seems very simple…" Melia sighs before pumping herself again. "Oh well. No use complaining about it! Let's just get to work and finish this up. We should take pictures of it in its original state just in case it becomes damaged."

Melia places the suitcase on the ground before taking out a camera. She takes out multiple photos of the wall before doing a selfie photo. She looks over at Matthew and motions him to come into the photo. He steps to the right with a smile on his face as she takes the photo.

"Hehe, that's enough picture taking for now." Melia puts the camera away with a smile. "Though. It's strange for my father to send me off to check on something like inscriptions."

"What did you usually do before that?" Matthew asks. Melia walks up to the wall.

"Usually I just study actual Pokemon behavior and stuff like that. I mean, the writing here is practically illegible." "It's not even the interesting kind of illegible. Just-" Melia places her hand on the wall as it suddenly crashes down shocking both kids.

"Melia! Are you ok?!" Matthew yells out if one of the rocks crumbled on the girl.

"I just touched the wall! Why did the ground shake? And why did it open this hole in the wall?" Melia was freaking out by the fact. She takes a minute to process it before a smile forms on her face. "Okay, nevermind! This was definitely worth it! I mean. We found a secret passageway deep within the depths of Goldenwood Cave! This is so… great! Come on! We can't let a discovery like this slip through our fingers!"

Melia rushes over to the suitcase and closes it up before rushing up ahead. Matthew walks out to see a light leading outside the cave. He sees the golden trees around him and sees a bunch of Vivillon surrounding him. He walks down a small flight of stairs that look properly made and walks down a path until Matthew sees Melia setting up a picnic blanket. She looks up to see Matthew walking over with a confused look.

"Ah! Surprise!" Melia said with so much excitement on her face. She looks around with a smile. "Isn't this place really beautiful? This place isn't on a map or anything. It's possible we discovered a completely new area! I mean… this region is less than a century old, so there very well may be places we haven't discovered."

"This place looks crazy surreal and it's not out in the open. It's honestly amazing." Matthew says while looking at the picnic blanket. "So what's all this about?"

"We accomplished a lot today. So the least we could do is celebrate!" Melia waves her hands at the picnic blanket. "A small picnic lunch should be amazing in a quiet and peaceful place like this."

Matthew helps set up with the picnic food from the suitcase. He takes out food that is wrapped rather nicely. He places the food on the blanket before looking over. He sees Melia taking a look at the Arceus statue with curiosity.

"Today has been quite the day, huh? And it's only 1'oclock," Matthew says with a smile.

"Today has been awesome!" Melia looks away from the statue before looking at all the Vivillon surrounding them. "You know. I heard about these types of Vilvillion… I believe they're called "Butterflies of Fate"? Today has been quite a day! A day like this one only comes once a year. A day where you make another life-long friend. That special friend is you, Matthew. Thank you for coming with me. You've made this day a memorable one."

"A special friend…" Matthew felt embarrassed by the fact. It felt so unfamiliar to him that he didn't really know how to respond.

"Though… It's a little sad. This will be my last memory on Floria Island." Matthew gives her a puzzled expression. Melia looks down, twiddling her thumbs. "The day after tomorrow I leave for Grand Dream City. Where I am to become the Normal-Type Gym Leader."

"A Gym Leader?! That's amazing!"

"Isn't it? Someone like me is going to be a Gym Leader. I'm sorry for not telling you before. I was just-" Melia pauses for a second. This, however, was something that Matthew understood. "Anyway, I'm going alone. Ren will still be working with my father, and Venam will be doing her usual Leader duties."

"Just by yourself? Aren't you scared? Being separated from everyone that you know." Matthew asks with a somber expression.

"Of course I'm scared. I'm being thrown into a city I don't know much about." Melia thinks to herself before looking up at Matthew. "Hey, Matthew… Do you have anywhere to go after this? N-Nevermind, that's a really big question for someone I only just met."

"No… It's fine. Honestly. I don't. I'm scared, unsure. Normally, under these circumstances, I would break down from all the stress." Matthew says, catching Melia's attention. "Though… I guess I can say that I have some kind of goal ahead of me. Taking the Gym Challenge to become a stronger trainer. I guess. In a way, we're kinda in the same boat."

"Matthew…" Melia processes what Matthew said before standing up and walks in front of Matthew. "Hey, Matthew, fight me."

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor. So thanks for the input from the previous chapter, I decided that I'm going to have a friend from the Sinnoh Region who is going to hold all the Pokemon. This piece took longer for me to make, I know right? It seems lazy and all that but I felt like I would add a little to Melia's character. At least from the beginning. From me playing Pokemon Rejuvenation from the beginning, all I know was that she was a genius and had a massive amount of luck while also having confidence issues about what is to come in the future (which is understandable). And in a way, she kinda relates with the main character. Both people are basically going to start their main journey alone. It forms a much bigger connection than before. Anyways. I don't have much to say. This is NexusMHX here signing off! If you enjoyed, please leave a follow/favorite/comment for more content. Stay Classy!**


	7. Shadow

"I'm… uh. I am not going to fight you." Matthew comments rather bluntly from Melia's statement. A second passed in Melia's face before it finally clicked that the phrasing before starting to laugh while covering her mouth.

"I didn't mean literally, you sillyhead. I meant a Pokemon battle."

"Oh… Uh." Matthew's cheeks flared up a little from embarrassment.

"Like I said, I'm going to become a Gym Leader. I'll need as much practice as possible before I can consider becoming a true Gym Leader." Melia had a rather confident smile on her face as she psyches herself up.

"Alright then. I'll show you what I'm capable of!" Matthew stats standing up.

"Bring your best, because I certainly will!" The two walk toward in front of the Arceus statue when suddenly a heavy breeze blows past the two. Melia looks up with a smile. "Listen, Matthew. You really did show me a great time out here today, but this is different. I do love to play the researcher and all… but battling is where my soul is. I won't just let you beat me. At least without a fight."

Almost in response, Matthew shifts into a more tactical position as he takes out his first Pokemon. "Them fighting words Melia. Let's see what you got!"

"Let's battle!" Both shout out as the two trainers throw out their pokeballs.

Matthew - 3 Pokemon

Melia - 3 Pokemon

Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 6: Shadow

"Go Buneary!" A shiny Buneary is sent out in front of Melia with a rather fierceness in their eyes.

"Rocky! Stand by for battle!" Matthew's first Pokemon, a Rockruff, exits the Pokeball in front of him as he barks a few times before rushing towards Matthew, smacking him square in the stomach knocking him down. The dog jumps a little before starting to lick Matthew's face. "Hey! Stop! You're so affectionate already!"

Matthew starts to laugh a little while how Rocky was giving him so much love that Melia couldn't help but smile before calling out. "So are we going to battle? Or are we playing Nintendogs!?"

"Rocky! Come on boy! We can have snuggles later, okay? So please stop for now!" After a while, Rocky stops before barking and jumps in front of him. "There we go. Sorry."

"When did you catch the Rockruff?" Melia asks.

"I caught Rocky right after your little "doll" line. Thank you very much. Now let's do this! Rocky! Bite!"

"Buneary! Fake Out!" Buneary smacks Rockruff around, making it flinch all of a sudden.

"Flinching as a starter. I expected as much! Rocky! Rock Throw!"

"Buneary! Use Double Hit!" Melia commands as Buneary's ears glow in energy smashing the rock thrown by Rocky with ease.

"Figures as much. Howl!" Rocky grits its teeth before letting out a howl with ferocity. "Bite!"

"Double Hit again!" Melia commands as it looked like to be a repeat.

"Bite the ears and toss it into the air!" Matthew commands not missing a single beat. Rockruff bites the ear that Buneary was going to use to hit with before lifting it up, spinning around and tosses it in the air. "Now! Rock Throw!"

Rocky throws another rock at Buneary spinning in the air before getting smacked into a tree. Buneary slowly jumps out giving Melia a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. You're rather aggressive when it comes to battling."

"Howl again!" Matthew said with a smile, shattering Melia's hope and dreams with her internally screaming in the inside.

"You're trying to sweep me! I'm not going to let that happen!"

"We'll see about that. Bite again."

"Fire Punch!" Buneary's fist ignites in flames as it swiftly dodges Rocky's bite before shooting it up with an uppercut. "Now Double Hit! Consecutively!"

Buneary spins around jabbing multiple times before jumping back only to see Rocky not as winded as Melia expected. "Rock Throw."

Matthew snaps his fingers, pointing at Buneary as Rocky shoots a rock at Buneary knocking it out. Melia looks back before returning Buneary into her Pokeball before sending out her next Pokemon, a shiny Stufful. A normal **AND FIGHTING** type. This is making Matthew himself scream internally.

"Brick Break." Melia starts as Stufful chops Rocky, knocking it out in one shot. Matthew lets out a faint chuckle from the sudden blow before returning Rocky into its Pokeball. He takes out another Pokemon and sends out Batman in front of him. "You're playing the Type Matchup, huh?"

"There's nothing wrong with that. Confusion." Batman rises up into the sky, using their Psychic attack against the Stufful, dealing quite a blow on it. Matthew simply smirks as he readies for the finishing blow.

"Brutal Swing!" Melia commands at Stufful.

"Say what?!" Matthew questions as Stufful jumps into the arm, slamming Batman crashing down into the ground. "Good coverage…"

"If I am to be a Gym Leader, I got to make sure that I give the people a challenge!" Melia comments with a smirk. "Plus. Woobat is really frail so I know for a fact that this was the smart decision."

"Well. You're right. Coverage and stats are definitely the right ideas. But do not count your chickens until they have hatched. For example. While your Stufful is indeed strong, and Batman is frail. You didn't plan on one thing. That being that Batman didn't actually faint. Gust."

Batman leaves the smoke of dust with high speed before shooting a gust of wind at Stufful into a tree as a bunch of branches fell on it. Stufful moans a little as it faints. Melia returns Stufful into its Pokeball. She takes out one last Pokeball from her pouch. She gives it a tight grip before throwing it out. "Come on out! Hapi!"

Another shiny Pokemon appears before Melia. This time, a shiny Togepi appears in front of Melia. Seeing the Togepi, Matthew thinks a little before returning Batman to him. "Alister! Stand by for battle!"

"You're switching?" Alister appears in front of Hapi with a firm stance. Hapi looks up before starting to channel energy throughout his body. Melia is already prepared for what is happening next. "Fine then! Hapi! Use Metronome!"

Hapi waves it's hand before energy starts to gather around Hapi. Matthew takes a minute to process what's about to happen before recalling his emulator. "Alister! Quick attack! Get Melia away from there!"

"What?! Why!?" Before Melia could react, Alister speeds toward Melia and pushes her away into the bushes as Togepi explodes rather violently knocking Matthew back. "Hapi! Matthew!"

Matthew slowly lifts himself up before letting out a sigh. "Jeez. That was anti-climatic and frickin painful. ."

"Hapi! Return! I'll heal you soon!" Melia returns Hapi into its Pokeball before rushing over the Matthew. He had some light bruising and small burn marks around his arms. "Matthew! Are you ok?"

"I might be dying." Matthew jokes before wincing making Melia chuckle slightly.

"No, you're not." Melia takes out a small first aid kit. She takes a few items out of the kit before reaching out to treat Matthew. Matthew looks over to see Melia reaching out as he suddenly retreats back a little out of nowhere. "Matthew? Is something wrong?"

"H-Huh?"

"Are you okay? You suddenly pulled back all of a sudden." Melia gives a look of concern as the boy realizes what he did. He takes a minute before moving forward, letting Melia treat him.

"Now that's something I would expect you to have in that massive suitcase of yours," Matthew said with a faint sigh of relief. "Can't go wrong with having medical supplies on you at all times."

"Yeah. My dad really planned for everything… How did you know that Hapi was going to use Explosion?" Melia finishes the treatment before sitting on the picnic blanket as Matthew sits down. He takes a minute to answer.

"Before I came to Aevium, I've always wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer. It was like my calling for me." Matthew wasn't as energetic as he was before and Melia could tell. It looked as if he was struggling to say the right words. "I would watch League tournament videos, keep track of people's strategies, calculations and other such. I would spend so much time on it that it would drive me crazy actually."

Matthew lets out a faint chuckle as he fishes through his jacket pocket and takes out a small device. The screen was severely cracked with some aspects that looked like it was crushed with ferocious power. Melia looks over at the device with curiosity. "What is that?"

"This device is basically a game. It creates simulations… puzzles based on Pokemon. My-" Matthew takes another pause. "My dad was the one who got this for me for my eleventh birthday. For five years, I would try and wrap my head around the different scenarios, experimenting, and other such. I've memorized everything in this thing, playing it so many times."

"No wonder you looked so experienced when you battle. Now it kinda makes sense. Though it's quite interesting that you're able to use the knowledge from simulations into real-life battles." Melia says with a small reaffirming smile. "I mean, I still got a long way to go."

"I don't think I'm THAT great. This is all some kind of beginner's luck if you really think about it. Eventually, someone will beat me in a battle." Matthew says trying to be realistic.

"But that's okay though, isn't it? No one expects you to be an unstoppable force all of the time, right? We should take the battle that we had as a lesson." Melia remembers as Alister walks over. "I almost forgot. Thank you, Matthew. Though not just for saving me. But for today."

"It was no problem really." Matthew states as Melia starts to clean up. "Let me help you with that…"

"How about you take it easy a little? You did just get exploded on." Melia said as she neatly puts through everything back into the suitcase. "There, now that all of that is cleaned up…"

Before Melia could start folding the picnic blanket, a massive crash appears nearby all of a sudden. Matthew stands up, looking around. "What the heck was that?!"

"It sounded like it came from Goldenwood Forest…" Melia looks over at Matthew. "Can you walk?"

"I'll be fine! Just hurry over and see what the problem is!" Matthew says in a hurried state. Melia nods before running ahead with Matthew letting out a sigh as he looks over at Alister. "Let's hurry."

Alister and Matthew hurry through Goldenwood Cave with Melia not far ahead as she rushes outside to see a few people panicking from the sudden crash.

"Hey, what's going on? What happened out here?" Melia asks one of the panicked people. One of the people looks over.

"W-We don't know!" The lady said rather frightened.

"We were training in Goldenwood Cave when a huge explosion came from the entrance of the forest…" A man says afterward. "We came out here to see what exactly happened and now here we are."

At that moment, Matthew makes it out of the cave behind Melia when an old lady's cries for help echoed towards everyone. "Oh please… Someone please help me!"

Everyone rushed over to see an old lady rather exhausted and so frightened that she couldn't keep still. Matthew looks over. "What happened? Are you okay?"

The old lady easily recognizes both Melia and Matthew from earlier. "Oh… You're the two children I saw in the forest earlier? Please help me… Some thugs took my precious Furfrou from me."

"Some thugs stole your Pokemon?" Melia asks the old lady.

The old lady nods her head slowly. "Yes… They were wearing black and red uniforms. They charged toward me and took my Furfrou right from me!"

"Black and red uniforms… It couldn't be… Could it?" Melia starts to herself. Meanwhile, Matthew takes a step back, processing what he had just heard.

"_Black and red uniforms…"_

The people on the ship were wearing black and red uniforms… There was no mistake. They're were from the same organization. It was almost like it snapped in Matthew's head as Melia puts the suitcase behind her.

"It's okay, Ma'am. We're going to get back your Furfrou." Melia said with conviction reassuring the old lady.

"You're so kind… Thank you!" A voice could be heard behind the old lady.

"This way!" Three figures make their way towards everyone wearing the outfits that Melia and Matthew recognized right away. "Why did you leave us? We're not done taking things from you yet!"

"I… I knew it. I didn't want to believe it, but it's clear now." Melia takes a step towards the three, taking out a Pokeball. "These people aren't just any ordinary thugs. These are none other than the criminal organization called Team Xen."

"So you have heard of us? We're not some joke anymore, then?" One of the Team Xen Grunts said with a smirk on his face. He chuckles to himself before bursting into laughter. "That's some great news! Great news indeed!"

"But it doesn't matter. We're just going to get what we came here for and take our leave." Another grunt said before pointing towards Melia. "We're here for the girl! Any form of resistance will be met with our unruly wrath!"

The words echoed towards everyone as the old lady seemed to get the wrong idea as she starts to pose in a way that made everyone cringe. "So how long have you all had your eye on little ol' me?"

"Who would want a gross old bag like you? Can it, grandma before we make you!" A third grunt said with an irritated look on her face. "We're talking about the blonde girl. Melia!"

"What the… You're here for me?" Melia questions.

"That's correct. We were ordered to kidnap a girl named Melia who would be in this area at this time." The lead grunt said with a smirk. "And now here we are! You're coming with us!"

"You guys are insane if you think I'm going to go with you lot!" Melia shouts outpointing her Pokeball. The grunt lets out a sigh.

"They never comply, do they? Alright, take a look at this then!" The grunt takes out a Pokeball with a cocky attitude. "Go Meowth!"

A shadowy Meowth leaps out in front of everyone. It gave off a terrifying feeling, especially towards the two side people. Melia stares at the Meowth, blinking a few times. "This Meowth… There's something very wrong about it."

"Huh. Is it really that noticeable?" The grunt looks at the Meowth with a frown. He takes a look before shaking their head. "Ugh… Madelis said it wouldn't be noticeable, but I guess she was wrong about that. Anyway, you're right! This Meowth is not a normal Meowth in the slightest. This Meowth has been subjected to an experiment thought to be long gone. Shadow Pokemon."

"Shadow Pokemon?" Matthew whispers looking at the Meowth.

"That can't be… Shadow Pokemon haven't been-" Melia started.

"Obviously we've started the project back up again. Our version of Shadow Pokemon is much better than the ones created by Team Cipher." The grunt smirked as Melia throws out her Pokeball revealing Hapi, all healed up after the explosion.

"Even still! I'm not going to let you take me that easily! Let's do this Hapi!"

"Guess we got no choice!"

"Let's Battle!"

Melia - 1 Pokemon

Grunt - 1 Pokemon

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of "Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor"! Let me say that this fanfiction is a rather strange, bizarre, yet fun experience. I don't know why. Just adding my own tidbits, here and there just feels fun compared to the usual stuff that I do... Which is basically the same thing but not recently. I feel like I've hit a stage where I'm coming with some original ideas and other such. You know, flushing the characters out the such. Especially Matthew, otherwise known as Aevis. It's still a rather weird concept for me but I'm enjoying what I'm doing. Now Shadow Pokemon is going to be a thing. Luckily I know what to do with them but the execution is still finicky at the moment. For now, we'll just have to see. Also not sure if anyone noticed, but I changed the cover photo. It just seemed a bit too dark and such. Picrew is really awesome and I think the way that I portrayed Aelita was really nice. And the glasses is just my personal touch. Until then, this is NexusMHX signing off! If you enjoyed it please give me a follow/favorite/comment for more content. Stay Classy!**


	8. Xen Executive

"N-No way…" Melia's Hapi was completely obliterated from the power of the Shadow Meowth. It was nowhere close of a battle. It was complete obliteration.

"This was easier than I thought! At least you can say that you can go out fighting! If you can even call it that!" The Team Xen grunt bursts out into laughter at the fact.

Melia knew the situation she was in. She didn't have much time. What hope did she have left? Matthew's Pokemon were to her level. It wouldn't have made a difference. There wasn't anything that the two could do. She slowly turns around to see the briefcase. That was it… The last spark of hope that can save them from this hopeless situation. It was a prayer. All Melia could do was pray that her dad prepared for something. Anything to help them.

"Matthew, the briefcase! There's a secret compartment! 6489!"

"Don't even think about it! Meowth!" The Xen Grunt orders his Pokemon to attack Matthew. However, a Yenma and a Machop appeared to block the blow. "What?!"

"We'll hold him off! Just hurry up will you!?" The man yelled out.

"O-On it!" Matthew grabs the briefcase using the code to the numbers that Melia said. Meowth engulfs itself in energy before breaking through, instantly knocking out the two Pokemon.

"Watch out!" The girl yells! Matthew looks up before lifting the briefcase to block the blow. The force was considerable as it knocks him back a few feet. There was the last number on the briefcase. He quickly flipped it to 9. He opens the suitcase to reveal a small arm glove gauntlet.

"A glove?! How is this going to help us?!" Matthew grabs the gauntlet before standing up. Melia's eyes open wide at the sight of the device.

"No… it couldn't be…" Melia ponders before yelling to Matthew. "Matthew! Hear me out on this! I want you to try and capture that Meowth with the device!"

"Are you serious? I can't capture a Pokemon that belongs to someone else!" Matthew sounds out Rocky in front of himself to protect himself from what could be happening next.

"I know that sounds terrible, and usually I wouldn't advise this… But I think that glove you have is a Snag Machine."

"Is this girl an idiot? There are no more snag machines that exist!" The girl Xen grunt chuckled with an evil glare.

"Just do it! You have to believe me!" Melia calls out.

"You can't be serious? Do you really think that you could even try something like this?" The Xen grunt said with a smile. "Fine then. Just go ahead and try!"

"Let's Battle!" Matthew and the Xen grunt yell out with both Pokemon facing each other with glares.

Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 7: Xen Executive

"Rocky! Use Rock Throw!" Matthew commands. Rocky shoots a rock at Meowth that it breaks rather easily. Instead of attacking Rocky, it went straight towards Matthew. In a way to defend himself, Matthew uses the briefcase to block the scratch. Rocky spins around and bites Meowth to protect his trainer. Meowth spins around and knocks Rocky away before charging towards him like some crazed animal. It crashes into Rocky before ramming into a tree. "Rocky!"

'Capture that Meowth with the device!' The words echoed into Matthew's head. He stands up and grabs the gauntlet. He places an empty Pokeball inside the hand compartment before throwing the Pokeball like a slingshot. It hits the Meowth as it opens the Pokeball and sucks the Meowth inside it before dropping to the ground. It rolls on the ground once. It rolls a second time, then a third before a clicking sound could be heard. The Pokeball then returns to the hand of the gauntlet like a magnet.

"W-What?! My Meowth…!" The Team Xen grunts stared at what they saw in complete shock and awe. They all take a step back with the main grunt starts to tremble. They had the expression of anger and sadness on their face. "Y-You snagged my Meowth? How is that possible?"

"So, it is a Snag Machine. But why would dad pack that of all things? This is too crazy… even for dad to figure out." Melia thinks about it with confusement. She shakes her head. "Probably best not to think too hard about it for now."

"... Hey… give me back my Meowth." The main grunt said with a weak voice. They clench their fist before taking a step forward pointing at Matthew. "I raised it from an egg! You can't just take it away from me!"

"Why am I being called out as the bad guy?! If you truly cared for Meowth, you wouldn't have turned it into some kind of rampaging monster!" Matthew calls out with Rocky slowly walking over to him.

"Shut up! How dare you! You'll both regret this! I swear!" The grunt yelled out in anger. "Our attack isn't over. Let's just see you try to escape this forest. You'll be ours, Melia. And as for you… You will be dead."

The three grunts run away with Melia finally letting out a sigh of relief from the whole event. "Looks like we got through that okay, for now."

"What about us? What do we do?" The old lady comments. Matthew places the device on the ground to check up on Rocky as Melia picks the device up. She inspects it once more before looking back.

"You all head back into the cave. There's a grove you all can hide in until Team Xen moves out of this area. They're here for me for some reason after all. Until then, please stay safe." Melia calls out. The three all nod as they run into the cave. "Matthew. We're gonna try to escape so that Team Xen doesn't find them."

"So are we going to team up to run through?" Matthew asks spraying a potion over Rocky's wounds. Melia slowly shakes her head.

"My Pokemon are still weak and I don't have a lot of medical supplies. Most of your Pokemon are relatively healthy, right?" Melia asks.

"Yeah… Though I'm down to like two potions. And I don't exactly have enough money for when I decide to leave Gearen City." Matthew grunts standing up while thinking.

"Then I'll heal my Pokemon for one final fight. Until then, can I count on you to fight for us?" Melia asks. Matthew looks down at Rocky nodding slowly. "Alright. Let's get out of here!"

* * *

The main grunt from the trio make their way back to the forest entrance, still in a mixed bag of emotions from which has just transpired not that long ago. He walks up the small stairs meeting two Xen members who seem to be a higher rank than he is. The first one was a young woman, around her mid-twenties, with long orange hair with purple hair clips on both sides on her head. The other one was a man, no older than twenty-one, with long wavy black hair. Behind the duo was a man with blond hair and a blue trench coat.

"You don't have her, do you?" The man in the trench coat comments looking over the lake area.

"S-Sir, I was unsuccessful, it's true." The man said on the grasp of tears. The man lets out a tch in irritation before turning around.

"Damn it… What the hell happened? And why the hell are you crying?" The man ordered the grunt.

"W-We found Melia as planned, b-b-but… she wasn't alone." The grunt prepared himself for what came next, The man became slightly intrigued in the circumstances. "She had a friend with her… He was tough and… He snagged my Shadow Meowth!"

"Huh, what do you mean by "taken away"?" The man in the trench coat emphasized with confusement and interest.

"They seem to have something similar to a Snag Machine… or maybe it was one." The grunt questioned himself in confusement.

"Was it a Snag Machine or wasn't it?!" The man yelled out with a voice so loud it sounded like a thundershock.

"I-It was! It was!" The grunt scream in an emotionally scarred fear.

"Why would she have a Snag Machine…?! That's way too much of a coincidence…" The man in the trench coat questions the statement as he sits down. "The only possibility is… Whatever. They can't leave through Wispy Path. So they'll have to make their way down here. And when they do… they won't be able to handle me. Get out of my sight, Grunt."

"Y-Yes, sir!" The grunt runs away.

"Eli, Shantelle, get ready. I'll need you to defend me until this is completed." The man turns around to look up at the giant orb in the sky.

"It's… Sharon, not Shantelle." Sharon facepalmed, almost like she has been dealing with people mistaking her name for all her life.

"Sir… yes!" Eli said like he was struggling to speak English. He has a rather heavy accent while saluting at the order.

Their boss simply grunts at the fact. "Whatever, Shanty. Just do your job.

* * *

"A Shadow Finneon and a Shadow Cacnea." Matthew looks through his Pokedex's registered entries with a sigh. He looks at the three Pokeballs, all filled with a Shadow Pokemon with a sad and tired expression. The idea of a living being turned into a mindless monster that destroys anything in sight. Battling them, let alone, capturing the Pokemon themselves was proving to be quite exhausting. It took quite a bit of time and with the Shadow Pokemon's violent tendencies, Matthew's team wouldn't hold up that well against them. The biggest problem from the two was the fact that Melia was almost completely out of healing items as well.

"This is all so crazy… the day was going so well and now this is happening…" Melia lets out a sigh. The two were able to hide under a few trees, just to catch their breath. Melia looks over at Matthew who looked exhausted by all the battling. His Pokemon were probably in a similar state. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing fine… Just trying to catch my breath when I can." Matthew groans as he holds one of his arms. His injuries from the explosion, prior to these events were proving to be quite the handful while also trying to defend himself and Melia from the violent Shadow Pokemon. "Would you have any idea at all as to why they're here for you specifically?"

"I have no idea. I've been so confused that my head can't even think straight about why they're after me or for how they knew I was here." Melia places a hand on her head, seemingly getting a headache from all of this. "All I know is that I want to get out of here as fast as possible."

"Then that's exactly what'll we do. We're basically at the entrance now. Just a little bit more and we're all good." Matthew said taking a small peek outside the trees. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah!" Melia and Matthew run out of the three and make their way of the steps to see Sharon and Eli waiting for them.

"Oh look… There they are." Sharon says with an exhausted expression on her face.

"Melia bad girl, right? We capture them and sell them to high up?" Eli asks Sharon. To everyone else, it seemed like a jumbled mess.

"Uh, what exactly?" Matthew asks trying to get some kind of translation from that big mess of words.

"... Sell? What are you talking about? We're not selling anyone." Sharon said in her own confusement which make Melia and Matthew facepalm themselves. "If you mean we're going to capture here and give her to our leader, then yeah."

"Yes, yes! That is what Eli mean!" Eli exclaims with a cheer that someone was able to understand him. He basically had stars shining from his eyes from joy. "We kill girl too, yes?"

"What?! Kill?!" Melia exclaims taking a step back.

Sharon simply sighs while facepalming. "What am I going to do with you, Eli?"

"What a weird couple…" Matthew comments.

"We aren't dating!" Sharon exclaims.

"Listen, I don't understand your obsession with me, but we're leaving whether you like it or not!" Melia said trying to sound like some kind of hero.

"See, that's where you're wrong," Sharon comments looking over at Melia. She shakes her head in refusal before taking out a Pokeball. "You're not getting away, and you won't be seeing this place ever again. It's pointless to resist us, so they say, just give it up."

"Daga Kotowaru! (But, I refuse)" Matthew shouts taking out a Pokeball. Sharon groans by the reference with Eli and Melia not really getting it.

"I don't have much, but I'll fight with you this time, Matthew." Melia takes out a Pokeball herself.

"You know… I would commend you for the Jojo reference. But you two are annoying as hell." Sharon sighs. "Whatever, let's go."

"Let's Battle!"

Matthew - 6 Pokemon

Melia - 1 Pokemon

Eli - 2 Pokemon

Sharon - 2 Pokemon

Eli and Sharon send out a Misdreavus and Murkrow. Matthew throws out his Pokeball sending out Rocky in front of him. Melia sends out Hapi in front of her. Almost immediately, Rocky shoots a rock straight at Murkrow, knocking it out by being crushed.

"Hah?" Sharon and Melia didn't even process what had just happened but Eli already returned Murkrow back into its Pokeball before sending out a Glameow.

Misdreavus shoots out a Psywave towards Hapi smacking it back for Meowth spins around Hapi and scratches it towards Rocky. Rocky catches Hapi before growling at the Meowth. It's like the common dog chase cat scenario. Rocky chases Meowth around the battlefield. Hapi shoots a Metronome, before shooting a Fire Blast at Misdreavus.

"This feels mean. This feels like some kind of hate crime towards us." Sharon comments as she returns Misdreavus to her before sending out a Stunky.

"And whose is fault is that? Cause technically, you could call this karma." Matthew said in his battle mindset. He returns Rocky back into his Pokeball before sending out Alister right in front of Glameow. Alister appears crossing their arms before preparing to shoot a Water Pulse in a position, to a Kamehameha from Dragon Ball, and shoots it at point-blank range. Alister prepares to shoot another blast before getting smacked away from a Stunky. Alister jumps back towards Hapi as it prepares another Metronome. It starts to gather energy around it before Alister and Matthew realizes what it is.

"Melia! I am very sorry for what's about to happen! But to be fair… Your luck is absolute garbage! Alister! Kamikaze attack!"

"Kamikaze attack?!" Melia exclaims. Alister grabs Hapi and tosses it at the two Pokemon, exploding knocking out the three Pokemon in one second. "Hapi! Explosion again?!"

"What the living hell just happened?! I mean… I wasn't really surprised at the results. But everything that just happened. Why?!" Sharon groans before falling on her butt. She lets out a sigh. "Despite all my big talk, this is no real surprise. It's pretty boring, isn't it? Having things go exactly the way you predicted?"

"You expected a Metronome explosion mishap? Maybe you should be a Psychic instead of being a Xen Grunt…" Matthew comments as he reverts back to his normal mindset.

"Nobody in hell could have expected that. We're still going to try and capture you, Melia." Sharon stands up, brushing her butt from all the grass.

"Give up, don't we!" Eli points at Matthew while pumping himself.

"Yeah, whatever he said." Sharon comments. Sharon and Eli take a step forward as Alister readies himself.

"Take another step and we'll attack! W-We won't hesitate to hurt you!" Melia exclaims rather hesitantly as she returns to Hapi back to their Pokeball.

"I wonder… Would you actually do that?" Sharon raises her eyebrow. She thinks about it before looking at Alister. "You know what… You probably would, but our boss is literally right behind us, so…"

Before Sharon could finish her statement, a crash appear next to everyone. Everyone look over to see the Shiny Garbodor from before standing there, menacingly.

"G-Garbodor?" Melia exclaims.

"Oh, look. A threat to the mission!" Sharon said with a small bit of hope. "Sorry, Zetta, but we're going to have to deal with this. Right, Eli?"

"D-Do we?" Eli asks hesitantly.

"Absolutely, I mean, it's our JOB to take care of threats," Sharon emphasizes with a fake smile. "C'mon, let's go."

Sharon and Eli chase Garbodor into the forest area with Melia and Matthew looking at them from afar.

"What a strange duo," Melia comments with a confused expression. "Garbodor, you're such a lifesaver… I'll repay you for this. Now we have this guy left, right?"

"So Sandra and Eli weren't able to hold you two off?" The man in the trench coat grunts with an irritated expression. He turns around to see Melia and Matthew with a glare. "Sheesh, what do they feed you, kids, for breakfast? Power cereal? Well, you made it this far, so I'll give you props for that. The name's Zetta."

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another episode of Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor. You know... I feel like I should increase word counts since I have more time now. That and since school is out, I should be able to work more often. However, since I'm doing some other stuff, I'm not going to be posting more. It's most likely going to be the same amount as usual. I mean, I'll try to write more and stuff but for now, it's going to be the usual stuff. I went a bit more detailed route this episode as well... I've been noticing that I'm covering only small segments in Pokemon Rejuvenation than I should be. What do you guys think? Should I pick the pace up a little? In any case, this is NexusMHX signing off! If you enjoyed, please make sure to follow/favorite/comment for more content. Stay Classy!**


	9. Code: EVO

"Matthew, is it?" Zetta looks over at the boy with an interested glance. He raises an eyebrow to the name however with a bit of confusion. "What a weird name. Did your parents hate you or somethin'?"

'You have a weirder name then me though…' Matthew thinks to himself.

"The girl behind you… That must be Melia, huh?" Zetta folds his arms, staring at the girl with a frown on his face. He takes a small bit to process Melia. It starts to make the girl "So that's what you look like. Hmph, I see… things are starting to make sense now."

"Enough of this. Leave Goldenwood Forest immediately!" Melia shouts pointing towards Zetta with a glare of both fear and fury at the same time. "What's the point of attacking this place if I'm the prime target here?"

"I mean, you answered your own question so I'm going to skip it." Zetta says brushing it off with a small chuckle. He eyes Matthew once again noticing the device he was carrying.

"W-What is it?" Matthew weakly says taking a step back.

"I'm rather interested in the little gadget your holding, Matthew. Specifically… Where'd you get it?" Zetta asks with an interested glance. The two didn't know how to respond properly. A few moments passed with Melia speaking up again.

"That's… That's none of your business." Melia didn't sound convincing enough for Zetta to pursue as he once again brushes it off.

"Oh on the contrary. It's definitely my business." Zetta points at the snag machine with a focused glance, looking more serious then he did before. "See, that machine is a little troublesome. It kind of negates a huge part of what we're doing. Hand it over."

"Why would I hand you something that is actually hurting you guys as a group?" Matthew gives a nervous sweat as he tries to act tough given the circumstances.

"I figured as much. I didn't expect you to just hand it over." Zetta readjusts his red glove on his left hand. "Which is why I brought a little friend with me. You do see it, right? It's been looming behind me for quite some time. It's a little hard to miss. I don't suppose you know what it is?"

With Zetta actually giving emphasis to the black and red demonic looking orb slowly floating over the lake, it made it all the more terrifying than just how it looks.

"What is that?" Matthew asked, staring off at the giant orb. Zetta slowly claps his hands as he talks with fake joy.

"Fantastic! That means I get to be teacher for a day. So listen up!" Zetta motions, pointing towards the giant orb in the sky. "This, my humble students, is what you would call a Dimensional Rift. They're breaks in the universe that create portals to other dimensions. They may act as transportation. Teleportation if you will, or as… Weapons of mass destruction!"

Those four words themself, under the possession of a member of an evil organization, sparks fear into those who would witness it. Especially the ones, who would soon be the victims of what could come next.

"W-Weapons of mass destruction?" Melia could barely get out those words.

"You see, these portals have no purpose when it's just out here alone. But if you put something inside of it, particularly a Pokemon… Something very interesting happens." Zetta gives a small smile before looking back at the two kids. "That being said, conjuring up one of these things takes up a lot of energy. It's sort of a last resort… you know? I'd like to not use it unless I totally have to. So let's play a little game! Matthew and I will battle right now. If I win, I take Melia and the Snag Machine together. If I lose, I get to show you what my deadly weapon can do. Sound's fair, right?"

"As if… We're going to be in a bad place no matter what the result is!" Matthew comments, clenching one of his Pokeball.

"Ding, ding, ding! The boy is smart after all!" Zetta said with a clap before taking out a Pokeball of his own. "Unfortunately, my deals are final and are acted upon immediately. Sayonara kid."

"Melia… Stay behind me!" Matthew grits his teeth.

"Let's battle!"

Matthew - 6 Pokemon

Zetta - 4 Pokemon

Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 8: Code EVO

"Rocky! Rock Throw on the Grimer!" Yuto shouts out. Rocky leaps into the air shooting a rock straight at the Alolan Grimer. Matthew, not wasting any time, uses the Snag Machine and tosses a Pokeball at the Grimer. A few seconds pass before the capturing is completes and the ball returns to Matthew's hand.

"That device really is a Snag Machine… You went and snagged my Shadow Grimer like it was nothing. I should've taken that from you, before this." Zetta growls with a hint of frustration from the fact his Pokemon got stolen straight from him. "But to be fair. There's not much counterplay for such a move like that."

"There is a counterplay! Just don't use Shadow Pokemon." Melia said with a somewhat smug expression on her face.

"That's shit advice. "Don't use them"." Zetta repeats in a harsh sarcastic manner with his fingers in quote formation. However, he doesn't let him eat him that much as he sends out his next Pokemon. A small Oddish appears in front of Zetta. Despite the frailty, it still had the type advantage. "I could've taken better advice from my ass, but I'm sure none of us wants to go there. We're continuing the battle!"

"Keep your distance… Rock Throw!" Matthew commands.

"Hoh. You're certainly cautious. Keeping your distance, especially given your type disadvantage. No wonder you were able to beat a good number of grunts. Acid." Zetta yells with Oddish shooting acid after dodging the rock. It shoots around Rocky, giving the spacing around the rock dog a rather hard time to move away.

"Damn. We can only go forward. Bite!" Matthew points with Rocky giving a firm nod. It rushes through, preparing to bite the small plant with Zetta letting out a small smile.

"Sleep Powder!" Oddish shoots out a powdery mist that hits Rocky midair, making it fall asleep before it makes contact. "Now. Mega Drain."

Oddish extends vines out toward Rocky, absorbing the energy from the dog pokemon before spinning around in the air, slamming straight in front of Matthew, fainted from exhaustion. "Dang it. Return. Batman. Come on out and use Confusion!"

The two Pokemon switch out with a flick of a wrist. Batman, the Woobat flies in the air before using it's strong Psychic attack on the rather frail Oddish knocking it out before it could get a move in quickly. Zetta returns the Oddish before sending out his next Pokemon. A Cyndaquil appears this time.

"Smokescreen. With it in the air, we can easily pick it off while staying hidden." Zetta orders with a bunch of black smoke shoots out from the Fire pokemon, swiftly covering the area.

"I can't see a thing!" Melia exclaims looking through the smoke.

"Clever trick but unfortunately I have the proper counter. Batman. Use Gust." The bat like Pokemon uses its wings to shoot out violent winds to push away the smoke straight into Zetta, making him cough from it. "Confusion."

Woobat finds the Cyndaquil and lifts the Cyndaquil in the area and smashes them into the ground. Zetta recovers before pointing at Woobat with Cyndaquil engulfs in flames and rams Batman into a rock. "Your Pokemon is actually quite frail."

"Be quiet man. Alister! Stand by for battle!" Matthew yells switching out the two Pokemon once again. "With a single attack. Water Pulse!"

Alister jumps from side to side, zooming around Cyndaquil with a small orb of water in its hand before appearing next to Cyndaquil and shoots it at a point blank range, knocking it out with a rather clean hit. Zetta simply grunts as he sends out Type: Null, standing tall in front of Alister.

"What? I've never seen that Pokemon before." Matthew comments looking at the weirdly looking Pokemon with a cautious look on his face.

"This is Type: Null. An "Anti-UB Fighting life-form." A few years ago, the land of Alola was once invaded by Ultra Beasts. This Pokemon was created to destroy those Beasts." Zetta says before pointing at Alister. "Double Hit."

"Lick!" Matthew said in response. Alister's tongue turns into a ghost-like form trying to attack Type: Null with it trying to slam Alister down. Both Pokemon missed their marks at the same time. "A normal type!"

"Protean! Pursuit! Right now!" Type: Null spins around charging before charging straight at Frogadier.

"Water Pulse! Steer in off course!" Alister shines in a light blue color before shooting the Water Pulse at Type: Null, impacting in a massive explosion. Through the smoke, Type: Null still charged through smacking Alister up into the air. 'Bulky and strong. Though it's lacking a little when it comes to speed.'

Alister lands in front of Matthew, waiting for his next command with Type: Null seemingly struggling to work with Zetta to his confusement. "What are you doing?! Aerial Ace!"

"We'll work on chipping it away. Use Quick Attack for quick pop shots!" Alister glows in a white light before speeding around Type: Null, kicking it on it's side before jumping away.

"Resulting to cheap tactics such as this. If that's the case… Hidden Power Fighting." Zetta said not putting as much attention in the result of this battle.

"Melia. Get ready to run on my signal." Matthew said before looking at Alister. The move needed to be precise, quick, and powerful if he was going to pull the win. "Quick Attack! And then Water Pulse!"

Alister nods as it speeds towards Type: Null spin kicking it before jumping into the air and shoots the Water Pulse in its face creating a huge explosion. Zetta takes a small note about it before returning Type: Null back into its Pokeball. "Time for me to hold up my end of the deal…"

"Now!" Matthew turns around to run away with something slowly pulling him back. Almost as if a force is forcibly dragging him towards Zetta and the dimensional rift. Melia turns around in confusement to the scene.

"W-What's going on?!" Melia exclaims.

"I'm keeping my end of the deal. I've lost, but that just allows me to play my trump card, no? I mean, that was a part of our deal, wasn't it?" Zetta shrugs while looking over at Matthew doing his best to move away. "Nice try. But not good enough! Dimensional Rift, it's time to wake up!"

The Dimensional Rift slowly manifests itself from it's spheric portal-like form, slowly transforming into a figure. It grows bigger than the trees, even reaching the height of a cliff. After a few seconds, the rift takes the form of a Gyrados with a purple coloring compared to its normal blue with dark red eyes, the same color as blood. It slowly looks down before letting out a roar that could almost be completely deafening to anyone standing any closer to it.

"It's pretty sweet, ain't it? You think you can really take on this thing? I'd really love to see you try." Zetta looks back at Matthew still trying his best to get away while looking at the Gyrados with a fearful look in his eyes. That moment made Zetta almost bursting out laughing. "Oh what am I kidding? All of your Pokemon are exhausted. It's going to be a massacre. So I'm just going to sweep Matthew to the side for now."

"What are you talking about?" Melia exclaims before looking over at Matthew, grabbing his arm trying to pull him away.

"Oh do give up. Listen, Matthew. The battle was nice and all… But frankly, you're in my way and I'd like you to step aside. Gyrados! Devour Matthew immediately!" With a simple snap of the fingers, the force seem even stronger than before. It slowly starts pulling Matthew towards the Gyrados despite the efforts the two make. It got to the point that Matthew was in the air, feet pointing towards Zetta close enough to push him into the river. "Oh for the love of. That's enough!"

Zetta smacks Melia's hand away letting go of her grip enough for Matthew to be swallowed up by the giant Gyrados.

"Matthew!" Melia cried out trying to reach her hand out for the person, already gone into who knows what.

* * *

Matthew couldn't even see anything properly when his eyes opened up. He thought he was on a ship, in the middle of a violent thunderstorm out into sea. Water would splash on him occasionally while he laid on the wooden ground. He slowly pulled himself up to see that he was on a dock in a familiar looking area. And yet, it almost seems like it was unfamiliar to him. He slowly makes his way to the area around him. The part of the area he was in, was almost similar to Goldenwood Forest. Yet the trees are darker, bleached in a dark green to almost blackish leaf color.

"Where am I? Where's Melia? Where's Zetta? Where's the massive Gyrados?" Matthew questioned to himself. He looked around, trying to piece things together. He looks afar to see a red gate that stood out from everything else. It was the only path that he could take so he slowly made his way towards that area.

With each step, a small aching pain starting to poke inside Matthew's mind. He didn't know where it came from. The pain that he was experiencing was similar to whenever he would get those nightmares. With each step closer to the red gate, the pain seem to grow exponentially. It made it hard for him to walk even normally. His footpace became slower due to the pain. Though he kept on pushing on onwards towards the red gates until eventually falling onto the floor. His body wouldn't move anymore. It was too painful.

'I just want this all to stop…' Matthew's vision became blurry, it felt even harder to breathe. He could hear his heart beating. It echoed constantly in his mind as his eyes almost closed completely.

"st…" A faint voice called out. It sounded familiar, and yet so faint that it was indistinguishable. "Est… rest… drest… Adrest… Get up Adrest. You need to get up now."

'Adrest?' Matthew slowly opens his eyes to see a small golden light hovering in front of him. In a way, the light is dazing him. He slowly stands up and follows the golden light to a waterfall and a shrine. On the dock, a singular Magikarp is sitting around, plopping around. Matthew looks at the Magikarp before pushing it into the river.

The ground begins to shake violently a black figure appears in the small river before exploding out, revealing the giant massive Gyrados sitting up in front of Matthew, shaking him out of his dazed like state. He slowly looks up at the Gyarados before Alister appears out of his Pokeball.

While the dimensional rift looked threatening, it played out fairly similar to how it seemed like with Zetta and Type: Null. Alister was faster than the Gyrados with the help of his Quick Attacks. However Yuto wasn't sure if the Gyrados was still a water type so he avoided the water attacks, especially when it used Thunder Fang to keep the two on edge. The massive Gyrados actually attacked in a rather smart manner instead of attacking violently. It would patiently wait for Alister to strike before counterattacking. However, due to Alister being somewhat nimble, he twirls in the air in order to dodge the strike and lands back on the ground to regain his footing for another attack.

"Matthew… Can you hear me?!" Another voice could be heard behind Matthew. This time, he was able to hear out who it was. A faint silhouette appears in front of the Gyrados.

"Melia! Are you okay?" Matthew calls out to the silhouette yet it seemed like his words weren't heard at all. He looks up to see Gyrados slamming its tail straight at him. Alister speeds up, to pull Matthew away from the impact, knocking the two away. "T-Thanks."

"I will not let you face them alone!" Melia yelled out as a bright flash of light surrounds Alister all of a sudden. Almost instantly, Alister felt like he had a sudden burst of energy, oozing out of him. He stands up in front of Matthew.

"Alister? What is this?" Matthew barely said as Alister jumped in the air. It jumps straight towards the Gyrados, summoning a bunch of water around it. The two Pokemon clash in another bright light, blinding Matthew with a deafening sound passing him out.

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor. So... When was the last time that I posted a chapter for this fanfiction? _May 18_ Well... Shit. My procrastination has no bounds. I've been playing nonstop this path month, playing Persona 4 Golden as well as Persona 5 Royal. I am really sorry about that. I promise to work more responsibility. After all, in a few months, I'm going to be going to school. So I'm going to have to come up with a proper system to make sure that nothing comes. So I'm probably going to make a daily schedule for all of the stuff that I need to properly do. On another note, I wanted to establish a bit of connection of the Pokemon Rejuvenation lore based on some of the scraps that we've been given by Jan. Honestly, I'm trying to piece things together and try to make my own coherent plot. Again, I'm putting my own spin when it comes to everything in this. With this being said, thank you for reading. If you enjoyed it, please make sure to give me a follow/favorite/comment for more content that I'll try to post more. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy! And no. The next chapter is probably not going to take another month.**


	10. Hidden Deceit

Matthew felt that he was inside a train. It took him a few minutes for him to properly open up his eyes, letting out a small groan of pain. He found himself laying down on two chairs, noticing that Melia was sitting across from him while patiently looking outside the window. She notices Matthew before kneeling over to him.

"Goodness, you're finally awake! Are you feeling okay? You've been out for most of the ride." Melia asks with a concerned glance. Matthew had no idea what the girl meant as he sits up, placing his hand over his head.

"What happened?" Matthew looked around, recognizing the area around him. It was the train that he had previously rode on the way to Route 1. Which meant that they were going back to Gearen City.

"After you got sucked through… that Dimensional Rift. I tried calling out to you while keeping Zetta at bay. So Garbodor and I started to attack the Gyrados, but I don't think we were able to truly hurt it. Not long, you came out after me calling out to you. However, Zetta was able to save it by turning it back into a rift." Melia explains, taking out Hapi's Pokeball, staring at it. Her hands were trembling slightly at all the events that took prior.

"My time in that Rift… It's all fuzzy." Matthew finally spoke trying to recall something. He did his best to think back to what happened, but no matter how much he tried, he felt a sharp pain in his head. It was the exact same thing with his dream, he couldn't recall it at all except for one thing. "Though I do remember hearing your voice. Maybe that gave me some light in there. So thanks for all of your help!"

"I feel like I'm the one who is supposed to be saying that. We've known each other for less than a day. And yet, you've risked so much for me. I have no idea how I could repay you." Melia said with a soft smile on her face.

"Don't think like that. It's something that any person would do. I'm sure you're no different." The boy shrugged before looking around with a frown. "You don't think that there are any Team Xen grunts in here, right?"

"It doesn't matter in the end. Besides even if so, the police arrived and they're taking care of the situation. So you don't have to worry at all!" Melia said with a look of relief on her face, allowing herself to finally rest in peace. She looks out of the window, seeing the trees starting to disappear one by one with the fast speed of the train coming closer to Gearen City.

Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor

By: NexusMHX

Chapter 9: Hidden Deceit

"We should go check in on your dad. He might be worried considering everything that happened." Matthew comments, leaving the train in front of Melia. He doesn't even get a response from his companion as he spins around to look at Melia sweating nervously a little. "You're kidding me, right? You told your dad about what happened right? I wouldn't be shocked if he'd just appeared here to make sure that you were alright."

"I didn't want to tell him because it would make him worried. He's really… REALLY overprotective of me. To the point where it's quite the hassle to deal with." Melia said with a faint chuckle, rubbing the back of her head. The look that Matthew was giving her wasn't really helping her case at all. "Alright fine. I'll tell my dad what happened. I just hope that he at least let me go see Venam and Ren while I'm on house arrest."

Before the two could leave, they were stopped by an Officer Jenny who had asked the two if they could come into the police station at a later time to give statements on the events. Both of them agreed before making their way over to the Laboratory with no hassle whatsoever. Melia walks a bit ahead of Matthew, possibly to see her dad as soon as possible. When the two make their way, the door was left open which Melia found a bit odd.

"That's strange… Usually, these doors are meant to close immediately except during lectures days. There shouldn't be a lecture…" Melia pasts the door before noticing a red-haired woman standing in front of Jenner's desk. Melia stops Matthew before dragging him to a nearby bookcase.

"W-What is it?" Matthew questioned as he hadn't seen anything. Melia swiftly shushes Matthew before slowly turning around, speaking in a rather soft voice.

"There's someone here… I don't recognize her. She doesn't seem to be one of my dad's partners." Melia whispered before the two slowly peeked over with an interested glance to the scene unfolding right in front of them.

"You know… I don't appreciate it. Being hung up on like that all of a sudden." The woman scoffs with a hint of irritation behind her voice. She folds her arms while tapping the ground impatiently as she begins to lecture to Jenner. "It was very rude and I should report you for misconduct."

"People walked into the room, Madelis. What do you expect me to do?!" Jenner said in a rather hurried and frantic voice. He gave the impression that he knew he was right but still felt fear from the woman, Madelis.

"It's quite simple really. Lock the door. That would've prevented all of this from happening. And you call yourself a professor." Madelis lets out a sigh, peeking over towards the area filled with the bunch of starter Pokemon. "Not that it particularly matters, now. Especially since Zetta should be picking Melia up very soon. Or perhaps he's already grabbed her and is on his way to HQ."

"You should be right by that… If everything has gone to plan…" Jenner grumbles a little, putting both of his hands together in a rather uncomfortable expression on his face. His eyes would shift around the room, Matthew almost being certain that he and Jenner locked eyes for a second there.

"Oh know, Jenner. Why so glum? You knew that this was going to happen." Madelis turns her hand over to Jenner, catching on the discomfort that he was feeling. She raised an eyebrow as she slowly walks around the table towards him. "From the moment we gave you the job of looking after Melia as she grew up, we made it VERY CLEAR. Melia was only going to be with you **temporarily.** Once she grew up, you'd have to return her to us."

"I haven't forgotten. I've never forgotten!" Jenner stands up, knocking his chair down in anger while he looked down on his desk.

"W-What?" Melia's eyes opened up as she continued to listen in on the conversation. She couldn't believe what she was hearing as she takes a step back. Matthew couldn't help it but give Melia a worried look. Her whole life was being revealed to be fake from the start. Melia's emotions turn from shock to anger.

"Hmph… Well, for your sake, I hope that is the case." Madelis lets out a small grunt. She takes a look at the sorry state that Jenner was in with a sigh of frustration before looking off once again. "I told you… Getting attached would ruin you, and it looks like it has. Just look at it as a sacrifice. We'll have our lives back after this. It'll all be over… In due time."

Melia grits her teeth as both of her hands curl up into fists. She storms out from behind the library, catching Madelis and Jenner's attention. However, despite everything, Melia had an angry and yet calm expression written on her face. "I knew it…"

"M-Melia, you made it! Thank goodness!" Jenner exclaims with joy in his voice and his eyes as his mood does a complete 180. Seeing that Melia had revealed herself, and knowing that Jenner had seen him, he makes his way out next to Melia. "And Matthew too… I knew it was wise to leave it in-"

"Jenner, what the hell are you playing at?!" Madelis scowls, turning her head over to Jenner. She immediately readies a Pokeball to fight the duo as she raises her guard with ease. She shifts her eye back to Melia with irritation. "Melia is supposed to be at Goldenwood Forest! What the hell is she doing here?!"

"She-" Jenner felt a need to try and save his position despite all of the circumstances against him. He tried his best to give Madelis a reason with Melia interrupting him with sudden fierce aggression.

"Just be quiet!" Melia exclaims, pointing towards the Snag Machine that Matthew was holding onto. Then she points to Jenner who takes a step back from the attack being thrown at him. "I knew from the moment we found the Snag Machine in the briefcase. You gave it to me, today of all days. To punch in a code when things got sour… You gave it to me because you knew! You knew that this was going to happen! Yet… You sent me on my way, anyway."

"Was this why you asked me to go to Route 1 with Melia?" Matthew asks with Melia turning her head over to her companion. She heard what Jenner said earlier but it didn't process in her head what he actually meant.

"You've even gotten my friend in danger by having him be a part of this?! After all of these years…" Melia stopped for a second, her arms were trembling. It felt impossible for her to open her mouth at what she was doing. Accusing the person that was her father figure for as long as she could remember. Tears start to drip from Melia's eyes while pointing at Jenner. "You're not even my real father. You never told me the truth! How could you?!"

"Melia, please listen! I-" Jenner once again tries to get out his desperate situation with a way to get out. However, Melia doesn't even let him finish talking once again as she waves her arm away.

"I'm done listening to you! Everything that you've done was just means to set me up!" Melia takes a step back, showing that she was about to leave. Madelis catches this while putting her foot down while sending out her Pokeball, releasing an Houndoom in front of her.

"Enough of this! I don't understand what's going on, but I'm ending it now." Madelis' Houndoom runs around Melia, blocking their escape path. Seeing the type matchup, Matthew readies Alister's Pokeball with Melia stopping him.

"That's enough Matthew! You've been push into this type of thing. I can't have you endanger yourself like this for my sake anymore." Melia comments taking out Hapi's Pokeball before looking back at Madelis. Her Houndoom runs around back to her trainer as Melia sends out Hapi in front of her. "I'm not scared of you! You're not going to take me away!"

"Let's Battle!" Melia and Madelis exclaim. Jenner and Matthew watch from the sidelines, with the small aching feeling surrounding them. Almost as if they're being watched from all sides. Matthew readies Alister's Pokeball ready to support his friend.

Melia - 1 Pokemon

Madelis - 1 Pokemon

"Hapi! Ancient Power!" Melia points towards the Houndoom. Hapi summons multiple rocks around it before seemingly shooting it towards the fire dog. It lands a few clean hits, with Melia's expression brightening a little by the small victory. Madelis and her Houndoom simply shrug off the attack, to Melia's dismay.

"How foolish. Just because you have a little bit of type coverage, you're celebrating already. Playing smart is now the only way to win in Pokemon battles." Madelis comments as she folds her arm with a somewhat disinterested look on her face. She takes a peek over at Melia and Hapi with a small sigh. "Battling is about one's strength. If you aren't strong, you cannot win. Houndoom. Attack! Incinerate!"

Houndoom shoots a wave of flames from its mouth, engulfing Hapi with scorching burns. Melia immediately runs over to Hapi with a worried expression on her face. "Hapi!"

"You were foolish to think that you could even begin to face me. Impudence will get you nowhere if you don't have the strength and beauty to back it up." Madelis comments as she and her Houndoom slowly approach Melia and Hapi.

"Don't you dare talk down to me…" Melia lets out a small growl of frustration towards Madelis while holding Hapi in her arms.

'Melia's Pokemon are all weak from what happened at Goldenwood Forest… I'm no different. And Madelis only used one of her Pokemon. Melia can't take any more of this! But, what the heck can I possibly do?' Matthew looks at the scene, trying to find a way to get out of this situation. He sees Hapi slowly gathering up strength for one more attack. The lone miracle that the three need to get out of here.

"Hapi. Please stay strong for one more attack! Metronome!" Hapi's luck with Metronome has been absolutely atrocious for this day. Despite this, it was the girl's only saving grace in this hopeless situation. Melia prays to Arceus, begging on just some way to get out of this. Hapi waves its small hand before releasing the move.

**Hapi uses Teleport!**

The two started to glow in energy. Melia immediately turns her head over to Matthew, reaching out towards him so he can escape with her. Matthew extends his hand out towards Melia, just as their fingers were about to touch, Melia and Hapi teleport away from the laboratory without a single trace as to where they could have gone. Madelis looks at the scene with dismay, which slowly turns into frustration.

"You have got to be kidding me… Yeah. This is FANTASTIC!" Madelis taps on her speaker intercom that connects to her ear while looking towards Jenner. "I'm not letting you get away! Attention Team Xen members! This is your beautiful and gorgeous Xen Executive speaking! Our target has been lost once more. However, all hope is not lost! Melia should still be somewhere in the facility. I need all units to scramble and search every single nook and cranny before it's too late!"

* * *

Multiple people around the city start stripping themselves from their normal clothes. They reveal corresponding uniforms, members of Team Xen. Civilians watching this, start to run away from the group in fear as all of Team Xen march through the city, in a patrol army type of way. Multiple members form up, to form up multiple groups around the city. Each group surrounds a map of Gearen City swiftly discussing places to patrol before spreading out to look for Melia.

"If we truly want to succeed and become victorious, we must find this girl! Put all your effort into it! Do not stop, whatsoever! Keep going until your body feels like they're going to drop. And even still! You will not stop. Otherwise, **she **will cut us all down, for insubordination. Team Xen, forever!" Madelis words of motivation went into the earpieces of each individual Team Xen Grunt as chants could be heard all over the city.

"TEAM XEN, FOREVER! TEAM XEN, FOREVER! TEAM XEN, FOREVER! TEAM XEN, FOREVER! TEAM XEN, FOREVER! TEAM XEN, FOREVER! TEAM XEN, FOREVER!"

"What the hell is going on out here?!" Venam exclaims, running out from the sewers entrance with Ren by her side. They saw the coming chaos that came before them, with looks of disbelief. "Team Xen?"

"What's happening?" Ren hears a woman screaming as he looks over to see a Team Xen Grunt stealing a Pokemon from a lady. Not wasting any time, Ren sends out Froakie and attacks the Xen Grunt. Venam sends out Serviper in front of her just as another Team Xen Grunt starts to approach.

"Ren! We need all the help that we can get! Hurry to the Pokelab! I'm going to kick all of these posers back to whatever place that they came from." Venam gives a smug expression. Ren nods as he makes his way towards the lab.

* * *

"Hmph… And that takes care of that." Madelis comments as she lifts her head up to Jenner with a frown. She slowly shakes her head towards Jenner with a small smile forming on her face. "It was a valiant effort, Professor. However, I did tell you. Do not get attached. But you didn't heed my advice, and look at where we're at. It's just business, but I'm going to have to report you to **her. **This was a nice talk, but I have other duties to attend to."

Jenner seems to freeze up, with just the mention of who Madelis could be referring to. He doesn't even respond as he just sits on his chair, trembling not being able to muster any words.

"Her?" Matthew comments, not sure who Madelis could be talking about. The strength difference between him and Madelis was already great. And yet, here Madelis was. Mentioning someone that she bows to as if it was something she should be doing out of pure instinct. She then turns her attention over to Matthew, making him step back into a wall out of fear.

"As for you, Matthew was it? I would greatly suggest that you stay out of this. This doesn't concern you… If you value your life that is. Ta-ta!" Madelis waves her hand with a small smile as she slowly walks out of the room past Matthew. The sound of heels echos into everyone's minds almost.

Matthew slowly puts his hand on his face, not able to muster a single word. Unable to even think properly. It wasn't until Jenner spoke, that Matthew snapped back in his reality. "This… This was an absolute disaster."

"A disaster?" Matthew slowly shifts his eyes to Jenner, before standing up. He makes his way towards Jenner before slamming on the desk between the two. "In **WHAT** was this a disaster, huh?!"

"Everything that's happened… This wasn't how everything was supposed to be!" Jenner exclaims hurriedly. If Madelis hadn't come now at of all times-" Jenner tries to speak. Seeing the man be like this, somehow tipped Matthew off as he slams his hands on the desk again.

"Are you kidding me?! That's what you're talking about?! The fact that you've been lying to Melia for so long! Lying about not being her real father! She's out there, in danger because of them. And the thing that you're frustrated about is the timing! What is wrong with you?!" Matthew exclaims while grabbing Jenner's shoulders, shaking him back and forth in frustration. A pair of footsteps could be heard from behind Matthew as the two turn around to see Ren dashing in.

"Professor!" Ren shouts in a hurried voice. He takes a few seconds to catch his breath before relaying what he had to see to the two. "There are Xen Grunts all over the city! They're scaring everyone away, even taking some of their Pokemon as well! Venam is fighting off as many as she can, but-"

"Team Xen is after Melia! That's why they're searching so frantically." Matthew lets go of Jenner, his eyes starting to glow faintly. The words seem to have Ren take back of surprise.

"Team Xen is after Melia?! What for?" Ren questions as Matthew shakes his head.

"Now's not the time. We need to find her before they can. Do we know anywhere that she could possibly go?" Matthew asks with a frantic look on his face.

"West Gearen and the forest are off-limits at the moment. That means that she could've only gone in the direction of Route 2." Jenner slowly comments as Matthew turns his head over. He slowly stands up to the duo. "The Railnet east of here will be able to take you to Route 2 without a single problem-"

"And that's enough…" A voice echoed throughout the room. Everyone looks around, in confusion as Matthew slowly takes a few steps back away from Jenner's table. A bright light flashes in the middle of the room with a weirdly colored Gothitelle appears in front of everyone. This makes everyone jump back a little from the sudden appearance and the given situation that they all faced. Something about the Pokemon seemed particular to Matthew, almost as if he had seemed it before. The voice continued to speak. "Do not be alarmed by the Gothitelle. They're just… a companion."

"T-That voice!" Jenner seemed to recognize the voice, turning his head looking for where the voice was coming from.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" Ren shouts out towards the voice.

"Quiet, I have no business with you." The voice spoke. The Gothitelle slowly turns its head over to Professor Jenner, simply staring at him. "Professor Jenner… How irresponsible and horrible to try and send children to clean up a mess _you_ made. It enrages me to even think about what Matthew could've gone through if I hadn't intervened. In fact, I'm not so sure you understand the severity of this."

'What I could have gone through? What is this person trying to say? Something bad could've happened if she hadn't saved me?' Matthew's eyes widen by the words the voice spoke as it continued.

"So because of this. I'm going to place you in the time out corner for a little while. It'll give you a chance to think about exactly what you've done." Jenner started to search even more frantically. The next thing that he knew, he was being pulled back. He looks behind him to see a massive orb floating in the air, sucking him in. He grabs hold of the desk in order to save himself.

"Professor!" Ren tries to save Jenner, only to be blocked by an invisible barrier that the Gothitelle had formed. It started to make sounds, almost like laughter. It was laughing.

"Ren, Matthew… I know that it was selfish of me… I know that I made an inexcusable mistake… But please. I beg of you two. Rescue Melia. If not…" Jenner tries to finish his sentence one last time before being sucked into the orb, before disappearing without a trace. Suddenly a sudden impact shakes the two boys to the very core.

"As for the rest of you… I implore you both to stay out of this. If you wish to go after Melia, the only path before you is despair." The voice said going from it's harsh and straightforward tone, to a more pleading and kind tone. "I won't stop you if you wish to do so, but don't come to me for help when things don't go your way. You've been warned. Gothitelle. Come to me!"

The Gothitelle disappears from thin air as the two boys drop to their knees. They take a little time to recover as Ren turns to Matthew, giving him a terrified look. "Matthew! What the hell is going on?!"

* * *

**Wassup my homies! This is NexusMHX here with another chapter of Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor. I decided to be a bit more descriptive in my story, while also going a bit faster pace. I mean, it's 10 chapters and I haven't even gotten the first gym badge yet. I know that this game is massive as hell, but I'm really lacking in this pacing department. It just shows how bad of a writer that I am. So I'm going to be pushing things forward while also adding some aspects. After all, this is Pokemon Rejuvenation while in my perspective after all. I just had to make sure that everything is going to go well in the end. That and this is a way for me to register how the story goes without having to replay this game over again or watch youtube videos. But for now, I hoped you guys enjoyed this episode of Pokemon Rejuvenation: Interceptor. If you did, please make sure to follow/favorite/comment for more content. This is NexusMHX signing off! Stay Classy!**


End file.
